Falling for Someone without Realizing It
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Tsuna has finally accepted his position as the Vongola Decimo.. The 9th Boss wants him to study in Italy. Will he go or not? And he is still confused whom he will choose. Will it be Kyoko or Haru? Guys.. This is my first fanfic.. Pls bear with me..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello.. This fanfic is tsunaxharu because I really like this pair.. hehe.. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me.. Characters would be OOC.. And Tsuna's attitude would be like when he is in hyper mode.. Just imagine it without flames on his head.. I kinda don't like him when he is clumsy.. I hope you like it..

Normal- conversation

_Italics- thoughts_

Boy's Age- 19

Girl's Age- 18

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 1

Tsuna POV

_Ugh! I'm so confused. I really like Haru but I've been in love with Kyoko for a long time now. I'm going to chose Kyoko-chan and confess to her right now._

Normal POV

"Kyoko-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Said tsuna.

"Sure Tsuna-kun." Said Kyoko.

On the roof top:

"Kyoko-chan I want to tell you that I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Said a very nervous Tsuna though you can't see it on his face.

"Uhm.. Ano.." Said Kyoko.

"Oi Loser Tsuna. The 9th Boss has a letter for you." Said Reborn who just came out of no where.

"Reborn!" Said Tsuna. _Why did he choose to come out here right now?!_

"Tsuna-kun, I think I better go now.. Onii-san might be waiting." Said Kyoko as she left the roof top. And with that Tsuna started reading the letter.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada:**

**As the Vongola Decimo, you are odered to come here in Italy to study in a university that is exclusively for people involve with the mafia.**

**Signed,**

**Vongola the 9****th**

"Reborn, tell them I'll go to Italy to study there." Said Tsuna with determination in his eyes. _I have to do this to be an appropriate boss of Vongola and also to be able to protect my family._

"Hm. You have really matured Tsuna." Said Reborn.

"When will my flight be?" Said Tsuna.

"It will be 11pm tonight." Said Reborn.

"I guess I have to prepare my things already. I also need to make letters for all of them." Said Tsuna.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the my first chapter.. How was it? Please review..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter two..

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..

Normal- conversation

_Italics- thoughts_

Boy's Age- 19

Girl's Age- 18

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day..

Tsuna POV

_I hope they would forgive me for not saying goodbye personally. I can't take to see them crying. My family crying is bad enough. I would be sending for them soon. They just have to wait._

Normal POV

"Why is 10th not here yet?!" Said Gokudera.

"Chill Gokudera. I know Tsuna will be here any minute." Said Yamamoto.

"Ciaossu" Said Reborn coming out under Yamamoto's desk.

"Kid" Said Yamamoto.

"Reborn-san! Have you seen 10th?" Said Gokudera.

"Tsuna has been sent by the 9th Boss to Italy to study there. Here are his letters for you, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoya including Hana and Kyoko's." Said Reborn.

"What?! 10th had gone to Italy without telling me?!" Said Gokudera.

"Just read the letter. I need to be on my way. I still need to give Chrome and Haru their letters." Said Reborn.

Gokudera POV

Gokudera,

I know you are upset right now because I didn't tell you that I would be studying in Italy. I would be sending for all of you soon. For the mean time, I'm counting on you on guarding Haru and the other guardians.

Vongola Decimo,

Tsunayoshi Sawada

"I will guard them 10th!" Said Gokudera.

Yamamoto POV

Yamamoto,

Please don't think that I'm taking things all by myself again because I'm not. I'm going to send for all of you soon. I just need some time adjusting there first. Please take care of the other guardians.

Your Brother,

Tsuna

"I will, Tsuna." Said Yamamoto.

Kyoko POV

Dear Kyoko,

I'm sorry. I will be sending for all of you soon here so please don't worry. I would be calling all of you so that we could all keep in touch. Take care of yourself and Haru.

Tsuna

"Tsuna-kun." Said Kyoko. _Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry but I already love somebody else._

Hana POV

Hana,

I know that you already know about us being in the mafia and Kyoko and Haru being part of our family. I already considered you as a part of our family so please take care of Kyoko while I'm not yet sending for you. Take care.

Tsuna

"Hm. So the no good tsuna is gone eh." Said Hana.

Ryohei POV

Onii-san,

I'm leaving Kyoko's safety to you. Please protect her. I would be sending for all of you soon so be prepared.

Vongola Decimo

Tsunayoshi Sawada

"I'll protect her to the EXTREME!!" Said Ryohei

Kyoya POV

Hibari-san,

I know you don't like being in a crowd but since you are my strongest guardian, I'm expecting you to take care of the other members of our family. I would be sending for you soon. Take care of Namimori while I'm gone.

Vongola Decimo,

Tsunayoshi Sawada

"Yes. Boss." Said Kyoya.

* * *

A/N: There goes my 2nd chapter.. Did you like it? I know Kyoya is OC but i like him that way so please bear with it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ciaossu." Said Reborn.

"Reborn-san" Said Chrome.

"What do you want?!" Said Ken.

"Chrome, Tsuna was sent to Italy to study by the 9th Boss. He has a letter for you and for Ken and Chikusa." Said Reborn.

"Thank you for delivering it here, Reborn-san." Said Chrome.

"I'll be going now. I still need to deliver the last letter." Said Reborn.

Chrome POV

Chrome,

Please be ready because I would be sending for all of you soon. Take care of yourself and eat properly. When you arrive here, I have a surprise for you. I hope you would like it. And please try to be more close to the other guardians. We are your family after all.

Vongola Decimo,

Tsunayoshi Sawada

"Boss.. I'll try my best." Said Chrome.

Ken and Chikusa POV

Ken and Chikusa,

Please take care of Chrome. I'm considering you as part of our family now so please take care and be prepared because I would be sending you two along with the other guardians and Chrome here soon. And I would like to tell you that I would be setting Mukuro out of prison. Just don't tell it to Chrome yet. It's a surprise for her when you arrive here. Try to be more social to my other guardians since you are part of the family now.

Vongola Decimo,

Tsunayoshi Sawada

"He is a nice boss. I guess I would accept his offer in being part of his family." Said Chikusa.

"You are right. And we should also thank him for taking Mukuro-sama out of prison." Said Ken.

"Well we better start socializing with the other guardians." Said Chikusa.

"Chrome! We'll be going to see the other guardians and befriend them since it's a request from the 10th Boss. You coming?" Said Ken.

"I'm coming." Said Chrome.

In Midori High School

"Ciaossu" Said Reborn.

"Reborn-san. Do you need something from me?" Said Haru..

"Haru, Tsuna has gone to Italy to study. Here is the letter he wrote for you." Said Reborn.

"Hahi! Thanks Reborn for delivering this to me." Said Haru.

Haru POV

Dear Haru,

I'm sorry that I didn't personally say goodbye. I'll be sending for all of you soon. Be careful since you are part of the family many people might want to hurt you. Take care of yourself and Kyoko. I'll be calling you to keep in touch. Until we meet again.

Tsuna

"Tsuna-san." Said Haru.

"Haru, I know your secret. When are you planning to tell them about that?" Said Reborn.

"I don't know. But thank you for not telling it to them. I want to be the one to tell them." Said Haru.

"Then I'll be going now." Said Reborn.

"Take care." Said Haru.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I know the characters are OC but I like them that way. Please bear with it. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haru's secret would be revealed on the following chapters. For now, here is Chapter 4..

I would like to thank ExplosiveDevice for the advice. Thank you very much I really appreciate it.

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Chapter 4

In the Vongola HQ in Italy

"Vongola Decimo, Welcome to the Vongola Headquarters here in Italy." Said Ryuusuke, one of the servants here in the HQ.

"Is the 9th Boss here?" Said Tsuna.

"Yes. I will take you to him now." Said Ryuusuke.

"Hn." Said Tsuna.

"We are here boss. I'll go on ahead and put your things in your room." Said Ryuusuke.

In the 9th Boss' Room

"9th. I have arrived." Said Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi welcome. This would be your home when you take over as the Vongola Decimo." Said the 9th Boss.

"Really? This is quite a large place. If I may ask where am I going to study?" Said Tsuna.

"Your are going to study in Mafia University. It is exclusively for mafia-related people." Said the 9th Boss.

"I see. Can I ask a favor?" Said Tsuna.

"What is it?" Said the 9th Boss.

"I would like to keep my identity as the Vongola Decimo during my first month there. Is it alright?" Said Tsuna.

"It's alright. We'll just enroll you as Tsunayoshi Sawada and change it to Vongola after a month. But isn't that the time when your family and guardians are going to be enrolled to the university?" Said the 9th Boss.

"Yes it is the time that they would also be enrolling." Said Tsuna.

"Very well. Then you are going to start going to school tomorrow. For now get some rest." Said the 9th Boss.

"Hai." Said Tsuna.

In Tsuna's Room

Tsuna POV

_I better call them to tell them that I safely arrived here. I'll call Kyoko first since she might be together with most of the guardians._

_Tsuna: Hello?_

_Kyoko: Who is this?_

_Tsuna: Kyoko.. It's me Tsuna._

_Kyoko: Tsuna-san.. How are you?_

_Tsuna: I'm fine. I just arrived here in the Headquarters. How about all of you there?_

_Kyoko: Oh.. We are fine here._

_Tsuna: Who are you with?_

_Kyoko: I'm with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Hana, Onii-san, Hibari-san, Chrome-chan, Ken-kun, Chikusa-kun, Bianchi-san, Lambo, Fuuta-kun and Reborn-san._

_Tsuna: Please say hi to them for me. And take care. I'll be calling again. Bye._

_Kyoko: Bye Tsuna-san._

_That went well. Next I'm going to call Haru._

_Haru: Moshi moshi.._

_Tsuna: Haru! How are you? It's me Tsuna._

_Haru: Hahi! Tsuna-kun. I'm fine. How about you? Did you arrive safely?_

_Tsuna: I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. Who are you with?_

_Haru: I'm alone right now. I'm shopping for food._

_Tsuna: You shouldn't be alone. Someone might attack you._

_Haru: I'm fine. Don't wor—Hahi! Let go of me!! You Jerk!!_

_Tsuna: Hello? Haru! Haru! Are you alright?! Haru!_

_Haru: ………………_

_Haru is in trouble. I better get someone to help her._

_Tsuna: Hello. Hibari-san. This is Tsuna._

_Kyoya: What is it Boss?_

_Tsuna: Haru is in trouble. Go and protect her. She is in the shopping district._

_Kyoya: Yes Boss._

_Tsuna: Thank you Hibari-san._

_This is bad. I hope Haru is safe._

(Cellphone Ringing)

_Tsuna: Hello.._

_Kyoya: Boss. Haru is safe. The one who attacked her is some boy who is overly obsessed with her. I'll be giving Haru her phone back._

_Tsuna: Thank you Hibari-san._

_Haru: Tsuna-kun sorry for that._

_Tsuna: Are you alright? Do you want me to send someone to punish that guy?_

_Haru: Oh.. No need to bother yourself Tsuna-kun. I'm alright._

_Tsuna: Ok. If you say so._

_Haru: I think you better rest now._

_Tsuna: Ok. I'll call you again._

_Haru: Tsuna-kun if you want to talk to me about something, I'm willing to listen._

_Tsuna: Ok Haru. I'll be sure to remember that._

_Haru: Bye._

_Tsuna: Bye Haru._

_I think I better sleep now. I have a long day tomorrow as the No-Good Tsuna._

* * *

A/N: I know that the name of the University sucks but i can't think of a good name for it. Hope you like this chapter. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello.. The names and surnames of Tsuna's classmates and schoolmates would be from other animes. I can't think of any name so I decided to get them from other animes.

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the other characters that are from other animes.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day in the Mafia University

"This university is big. It's bigger than Namimori High School. It's time to change back to the No-Good Tsuna." Said Tsuna to no one in particular.

In Tsuna's Classroom

"Oh. You must be Tsunayoshi Sawada the transfer student. Am I right? I'm your adviser Haruka Kuran. You can call me Mr. Haruka or Mr. Kuran." Said Mr. Haruka

"Yes sir. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Haruka." Said Tsuna. (A/N: Tsuna is pretending to be No-Good Tsuna here.)

"I'll give the signal when you can come in and then introduce yourself. Ok?" Said Mr. Haruka.

"Ok, Mr. Haruka." Said Tsuna.

"Settle Down Class. We have a new student. Please come in. Introduce yourself Tsunayoshi." Said Mr. Haruka.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. I'm from Japan. 19-years old. You can call me Tsuna for short." Said Tsuna.

"What family are you from? Are you the 10th Boss of the Vongola Family?" Said a girl with blonde hair.

"I'm from the Sawada family and no I'm not the 10th Boss of the Vongola Family." Said Tsuna.

"Class, I will be giving you a free time to get to know Tsunayoshi. Don't be rude to him. Goodbye class." Said Mr. Haruka.

"Hi Tsunayoshi. I'm Ren Tsuruga of the Tsuruga Family. Nice to meet you." Said Ren.

"Hi Ren. You can call me Tsuna for short. Can you help me familiarize myself to the university and classmates?" Said Tsuna.

"Alright Tsuna. I'll help you. I'll start off with our classmates. The girl who asked you a while ago if you're the Vongola Decimo is Luna Koizumi. She is a bitch. She only likes to be friends to people who are from strong and well-known families." Said Ren.

"Oh. I better not get close to her." Said Tsuna.

"Next is Ggio Vega of the Vega Family. His family is powerful. You better not anger him or your life here would be hell. Luna follows his orders." Said Ren.

"He is scary." Said Tsuna who is pretending to be scared.

"Aaroneiro Arruruerie of the Arruruerie Family. He also follows Ggio's orders." Said Ren.

"His surname is hard to pronounce." Said Tsuna.

"Ulquiorra Cifer of the Cifer Family. He is my friend. I'll introduce you to him later." Said Ren.

"I'll befriend him." Said Tsuna.

"Tia Harribel of the Harribel Family. Her family is one of my family's allies." Said Ren.

"She seems nice." Said Tsuna.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez of the Jaegerjaquez Family. He is my friend." Said Ren.

"He seems scary." Said Tsuna.

"He just looks scary but he is nice. Come on I'll introduce you to them. The ones whom I didn't introduce to you are not that important they are just followers of Ggio, Luna and Aaroneiro." Said Ren.

"Ahh!! Wait! Nevermind." Said Tsuna. _He is not listening to me!_

"Tia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow! Meet Tsuna. He is the transfer student." Said Ren.

"Hi." Said Tia.

"Yoh." Said Grimmjow.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ulquiorra.

"Nice to meet you too. Please take care of me." Said Tsuna.

"Come on it's already lunch time. We better go to the cafeteria." Said Grimmjow.

"We'll give you a tour later." Said Tia.

"Okay! Let's go." Said Ren.

In the cafeteria

"Let's order our food." Said Ulquiorra.

"Ok."

"Let's find ourselves a table." Said Tia.

"Tsuna watch where you are going." Said Ren.

*Crash*

"What the hell? Look at where you are going newbie! You're life here will be hell." Said Ggio who looked so pissed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." Said Tsuna who is trying to look scared.

"Sorry is not enough newbie. You better prepare yourself." Said Ggio while walking away.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Said Tia concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just scared to what may happen." Said Tsuna.

"Come on. Let's go to our table." Said Grimmjow.

"Shouldn't you guys be staying away from me now because you might get caught in Ggio's rage?" Said Tsuna.

"You're our friend so why would we stay away from you?" Said Ulquiorra.

"Besides now is the time that we should help you and back you up." Said Grimmjow.

"That is what friends are for. Right?" Said Ren.

"Guys. Thank you." Said Tsuna

"Now we will tour you around the university." Said Tia.

"Let's go." Said Ren.

And with that said Tsuna and his newly found friends had toured around the university. Getting closer to each other by the minute.

"It's time to go home." Said Tia.

"See you tomorrow." Said Tia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ren and Tsuna at the same time.

In the Vongola HQ

"9th I'm back." Said Tsuna.

"How was your first day? Did you make some friends?" Said the 9th Boss.

"I made some friends but I accidentally made some enemies." Said Tsuna.

"I see. You are like you great grandfather the Vongola Primera." Said the 9th Boss.

"What do you mean?" Said Tsuna.

"He also made some friends and enemies in his first day at the university and he also disguised himself as another person so that he won't be known sa the Vongola Primera." Said the 9th Boss.

"Oh. I see. I guess I better rest now. I'm kinda tired." Said Tsuna.

"Ok then Tsunayoshi. Goodnight." Said the 9th Boss.

"Goodnight." Said Tsuna.

In Tsuna's room

_I'll call them now._

_Tsuna: Hello. Kyoko-chan._

_Kyoko: Hi! Tsuna-kun._

_Tsuna: How was your day?_

_Kyoko: It's fine. I had a fun time with Yamamoto-kun. How about yours?_

_Tsuna: I also had a fun time in my new school. I met new friends and accidentally made enemies._

And their conversation continued but it seems that Yamamoto is the only thing that comes out of Kyoko's mouth which made Tsuna uncomfortable.

_It seems that Kyoko is getting close to Yamamoto. Could it be that.. I must be just imagining things. I'll call Haru now._

_Tsuna: Hello._

_Haru: Tsuna-kun. How was your day?_

_Tsuna: It's fine. Yours?_

_Haru: It's fine. Tsuna-kun you seemed to have a problem. I'm willing to listen._

_Tsuna: Haru, you know me too well. I called Kyoko a while ago and it seems that she and Yamamoto are closer._

_Haru: Tsuna-kun, I know Kyoko likes you very much. Don't doubt it._

Their conversation continued and they became closer.

_Haru: Hahi! I think you better sleep now Tsuna-kun._

_Tsuna: Yeah. Maybe I should go to sleep now. Goodnight Haru! Thanks for listening to my problems._

_Haru: No problem. Goonight Tsuna-kun._

_I better sleep now. Another big day tomorrow._

Meanwhile in Japan particularly in the Miura Residence

Haru POV

_So he already confessed to Kyoko-chan. Oh well. I can't do anything now but to support them. Tsuna-kun, I'm going to give you up so that you can be happy. I love you so much._

* * *

A/N: So how was it? In the next chapters, I'm going to make the story go faster. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello.. Here is chapter 6.. Hope you like it..

To Ziinc- Thanks for the comment.. Uhmm.. I haven't read any Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction except Christmas Fools by HappyFace1886 so I really didn't know that my story's plot is similar to someone else's story.. I'll see that story and I'll try my best to make my story different from Madashes2ashes' story, Family and Flames II..

To Madashes2ashes- If you are reading my story, I'm really really sorry.. I didn't know that my story has a lot of similarities to your story. I'll try my best to make my story different from yours. Again, I'm really really sorry..

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day in Mafia University

"Another day as the No-Good Tsuna." Said Tsuna.

"Morning!" Said Tia appearing behind Tsuna.

"Morning too." Said Tsuna. _Did she hear what I just said?_

"Hey Tsuna!" Said Grimmjow.

"Yoh." Said Ulquiorra.

"Better be ready for what Ggio might do to you today, Tsuna.." Said Ren.

"Do you really have to remind me of that?" Said Tsuna.

"Of course. So you would be prepared." Said Grimmjow.

"Okay. I understand." Said Tsuna.

"Come on. We better get to class or else we will be late." Said Tia while running ahead of the boys.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Said the boys simultaneously.

In the classroom

*Splash*

"Ahhhh!!!" Said Tsuna who was obviously starting to panic.

"That is what you get for messing with Boss Ggio." Said Luna.

"Expect more of this tomorrow and for the whole year." Said Ggio.

"You okay?" Said Grimmjow who gave Tsuna a towel to dry himself.

"I'm fine just a little cold." Said Tsuna who was shivering due to him being wet.

"Come on. Let's seat now. The teacher will come soon." Said Ren.

"Goodmorning Class. Take your seat and we will start the lesson." Said Mr. Kuran.

And so the class continued and after 2 hours they were dismissed for their first subject.

"That was boring." Said Ulquiorra.

"I have to agree with that." Said Tia.

"What is our next class?" Said Ren.

"Gym Class." Said Tsuna.

"Then let's go to the gym." Said Ren

In the Gym

"Okay Class. I will be giving you a free time. You can play whatever you want." Said Mr. Yagari as he went out the gym.

"Let's play dodge ball." Said Ggio who was smiling evilly.

"I won't be joining. I'm not good at sports." Said Tsuna. _Looks like he is planning something bad._

"Oh no you don't. Everyone is obliged to join." Said Aaroneiro.

"That's right." Said Ggio.

"There would be no rules. Just keep throwing the ball to someone and if anyone gets hit he will still play. No excuses or whatsoever." Said Ggio which signals the start of the game.

Ggio, Luna, Aaroneiro and their subordinates kept on throwing balls on Tsuna. And Tsuna who is determined to keep his secret did not dodge the balls.

After the game

"You are not strong. You can't even dodge a single ball. What a loser." Said Ggio.

"I guess I would be having fun torturing you. Loser Tsuna." Said Luna.

"Let's go home now. Classes have ended." Said Aaroneiro while giving one last kick on Tsuna's face before leaving.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Said Ren.

"Does he look okay?! He was beaten to pulp! Do you think he will be okay after that?!" Shouted Tia.

"Guys don't fight. I'll be okay. Don't worry." Said Tsuna while trying to stand up.

"Sorry we couldn't help you. Luna's cronies were keeping us busy." Said Grimmjow.

"It's okay. I understand." Said Tsuna.

"Come on. Let's just assist Tsuna to his house." Said Ulquiorra.

"No need. I can manage. Thanks for the offer anyway." Said Tsuna. _They can't see that I live in the Vongola HQ or else they'll know my secret. _

"You sure?" Said Tia.

"Yup!" Said Tsuna.

"See you tomorrow." Said Tsuna.

In the Vongola HQ

"10th! What happened to you??" Said Ryuusuke.

"I just got hurt from a game. No need to worry. I'll be fine tomorrow. Please tell the 9th that I can't visit him today. I'll be going to my room now. Thanks for the concern, Ryuusuke." Said Tsuna.

"Yes boss." Said Ryuusuke.

In the 9th's Quarters

"Boss, Master Tsuna said that he can not visit you today." Said Ryuusuke.

"Why is that?" Said the 9th Boss.

"He was badly hurt from a game so he retired to his room." Said Ryuusuke.

"Alright. Let him rest. Don't let anyone disturb him. Understood?" Said the 9th Boss.

"Yes boss." Said Ryuusuke as he made his way out of the 9th's Quarters.

In Tsuna's Room

_Ugh! My body hurts. I better take a bath first to relax my muscles before calling them._

In the Tsuna's Tub

_What they did really hurt a lot. How can I injure this for the rest of the month? What would Kyoko, Haru and the others say when I tell them this? They might worry about me. Maybe it's better if I don't tell them about this. I think this is enough. I better call them now._

Back to Tsuna's room

*Ringing Sounds*

_Kyoko: Hello. Tsuna-kun?_

_Tsuna: Hello Kyoko-chan. How are you?_

_Kyoko: I'm fine._

_Tsuna: How about the others?_

_Kyoko: They are also fine. Gokudera and Onii-san are excited for the day that you will send for us there._

_Tsuna: Oh. Kyoko-chan? It seams that you are busy. Do you have some plans today?_

_Kyoko: Well, actually I have to go to Yamamoto's house to teach him about our lessons since his grades are low._

_Tsuna: Ah. I see. Well I don't want to hold you back from your plans so I'll just call you some other time._

_Kyoko: Thanks Tsuna-kun. Bye._

_Tsuna: Bye._

_Yamamoto again huh? Tsuna your imagining things again! They are just friends. I'll call Haru._

_*Ringing Sounds*_

_Tsuna: Hello Haru._

_Haru: Hi. Tsuna-san. How was your day?_

_Tsuna: It's okay. How about yours?_

_Haru: It's alright but the one who attacked me the other time that you called kept on following me again. It's quite irritating._

_Tsuna: Do you want me to do something about that?_

_Haru: No need Tsuna-san. I'm fine._

_Tsuna: Are you sure?_

_Haru: Yep. Tsuna-san, I know that you are not okay. I can listen to what you have to say._

_Tsuna: How can you say that?_

_Haru: I don't know. I just feel that you are not okay. And while I was cleaning our room a while ago the vase suddenly dropped and shattered into pieces so I thought that maybe something happened to you._

_Tsuna: Haru, I don't know how but you really are good in reading me. I'll tell it to you but promise me that you won't tell it to the others. Promise?_

_Haru: Promise. So what happened?_

_Tsuna: I'm keeping from my classmates that I am really the Vongola Decimo. I'm known there as Tsunayoshi Sawada not as Tsunayoshi Vongola._

_Haru: I see. Then what happened today and what will happen if we also enroll there?_

_Tsuna: Calm down. Let me finish. When you guys enroll here I would be revealing my true identity. And about what happened today. Do you remember when I told you I accidentally made some enemies?_

_Haru: Yes I remember. Why?_

_Tsuna: They bullied me a while ago but I did not fight back because if I did my cover would be blown so now I'm badly hurt._

_Haru: Hahi! I should have known. Are you going to be okay tomorrow?_

_Tsuna: Yup._

_Haru. If you say so. Tsuna-san I know that there is still other things that are bothering you. What is it?_

_Tsuna: You really know me well. It's about Kyoko-chan._

_Haru: And Yamamoto. Right?_

_Tsuna: Yes. My conversation with Kyoko a while ago was cut short because she have plans with Yamamoto._

_Haru: We talked about this. They are just friends. Do not doubt it._

_Tsuna: Thanks Haru._

_Haru: You're welcome Tsuna-san. Haru is always ready to help you._

_Tsuna: So how is your love life? You have to tell me since I told you about mine._

_Haru: Hahi! I don't have any particular boy in mind right now but many boys in my fan club already asked me out but I declined since I don't like them._

_Tsuna: Why don't you try with one of them?_

_Haru: I don't want them to wait for nothing._

_Tsuna: You are a nice girl Haru._

_Haru: Thanks Tsuna-san._

_Haru: to tell you the truth, I really like someone else right now but I gave up on him._

_Tsuna: Why? You should at least try to confess to him and tell him what you feel. Besides, he might feel the same way towards you._

_Haru: I told him already actually many many times already but he didn't take me seriously. And I know that he already loves someone else so I'll just support him._

_Tsuna: Haru.._

_Haru: And I believe that if you really love someone you should know how to let go of him/her if that is what makes him happy._

_Tsuna: Then I'll be here to support you. You can tell me your problems. I'm willing to listen._

_Haru: Thanks Tsuna-san._

_Tsuna: No problem. That is what friends are for right? And we are family after all._

_Haru: Hahi! It's already late. You better sleep now._

_Tsuna: We didn't even notice the time. I'll give you permission to text me anytime. And I'll text you when we have free time. Okay?_

_Haru: Okay. Goodnight Tsuna-san._

_Tsuna: Goodnight Haru._

_Haru: Bye._

_Tsuna: Bye._

_I feel a lot better when I talked to her. She can really lighten up the dark feeling that I have. She really is my moon. The moon that shines brightly at night. But why did I feel jealous when she said that she already like someone? I already chose Kyoko. Ugh! All this thinking is giving me a headache. I'll just sleep._

In Japan, Miura Residence

_Tsuna-san.. He did not even know that he is the one I'm talking about. Please take care of yourself Tsuna-san. I will always love you._

* * *

A/N: So how is it? This is my longest chapter so far. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is chapter 7..

To TunaSeven: Thank you for telling me your opinion. And I'm glad to know that you enjoy reading my story. I really like people like you who tells what their opinions are and what they really think of my story because your opinions will help me improve more. Again, thank you very much.

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

_**Bold Italic- Text messages**_

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day

"Ugh! My body still hurts a bit but I need to get up now and go to school. Better take a bath now." Said Tsuna.

After taking a bath he went out of his room wearing his uniform to eat breakfast in the dining hall but as he stepped in the dining hall something or rather someone surprised him

"Hi boss." Said Mukuro who just arrived in the Vongola HQ last night.

"Ahh! Oh it's just you Mukuro. Mukuro?! When did you arrive here?" Said Tsuna who had a delayed reaction.

"Hahaha.. I just arrive last night. Thank you for letting me out of that prison." Said Mukuro.

"No problem. You're part of the family after all and the mist guardian at that." Said Tsuna.

"Come on. Let's catch up with each other while we eat." Said Mukuro.

"Okay." Said Tsuna.

"When will Chrome and the others come here? Do they know that I'm already free?" Asked Mukuro.

"They will come after a month and you along with them will be enrolling in Mafia University where I am studying right now. Only Ken and Chikusa know about you being freed from prison." Said Tsuna.

"Oh. I see. Why didn't you tell Chrome? Or you wanted me to tell her myself?" Said Mukuro.

"No. Don't tell her. In the letter that I wrote for her when I left Japan, I told her that I have a surprise for her when she comes here. And you would be that surprise so don't tell her. Okay?" Said Tsuna.

"Okay. So how is Chrome now? I haven't talked to her for a while." Said Mukuro.

"She is fine and so is Ken and Chikusa. Last time I heard they were already getting know to the other family members. When they arrive here, I want you to get to know the other family members also and do not fight with Hibari anymore. Understood?" Said Tsuna.

"Understood." Said Mukuro.

"I better get my things now or I'll be late. I think I should check my cellphone if I have messages." Said Tsuna.

"Okay. I'll be staying here. If you have any orders just call me." Said Mukuro.

"I'll be going now. See you later." Said Tsuna as he walked out of the dining hall.

_I have one message. Who could have sent me a message early in the morning? Oh! It's Haru._

_**Haru: Good Morning, Tsuna-san!**_

_**Tsuna: Good morning too Haru.**_

_**Haru: Are you going to school already?**_

_**Tsuna: Yup! I'm on my way now. How about you?**_

_**Haru: Not yet. My class won't start until 9am. What time does your class start?**_

_**Tsuna: 8am. Its 7am right now so I still have an hour.**_

_**Haru: I see. Did you already eat breakfast? Your body will need it.**_

_**Tsuna: I already finished eating. Thanks for your concern. What about you? Did you eat breakfast already?**_

_**Haru: Yep. I already took a bath before that so right now I'm just preparing my things for school.**_

Tsuna was so absorbed in replying to Haru's messages to notice that he is already in school and his friends were calling him.

"Tsuna!" Yelled Grimmjow on his right ear.

"Ahh! What did you do that for?!" Said Tsuna.

"We have been calling you 15 times already and you were not paying attention to us." Said Grimmjow.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Said Tsuna.

"Who were you texting?" Said Ulquiorra.

"Uhm.. No one." Said Tsuna.

"Hmp. Anyway let's go now. The class is about to start." Said Tia.

"Okay." Said Tsuna.

In Class

_Ugh! I didn't even had the chance to tell Haru that my class has already started that is why I can't reply. I guess it won't hurt if I text her right now._

_**Tsuna: Sorry for the late reply. My class has already started.**_

_**Haru: It's okay. I understand. Won't you get caught if you are texting me right now?**_

_**Tsuna: It's okay. I promise I won't get caught. Besides it more fun texting you than listening to the lesson. Hehe.**_

_**Haru: If you say so.**_

_**Tsuna: What are you doing right now?**_

_**Haru: I'm on my way to school. I kinda miss meeting you, Gokudera-kun, Reborn-san and Yamamoto-kun on my way to school. Hehe.**_

_**Tsuna: It's still an hour before your class. Why are you in a hurry? And I'm glad that you miss me. lol**_

_**Haru: I just want to get there early. Haha.**_

Tsuna kept on texting Haru and unknown to him his friends had already notice what he was doing and was curious who was he texting. After their first subject his friends went to him and forcefully got his cellphone and looked at who he was texting.

"Hey! Give it back." Said Tsuna.

"Who is this Haru Miura?" Said Tia.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Said Ren.

"Ohh. Tsuna has a girlfriend!! Hahahaha.." Shouted Tia.

"No! She is just a friend. Honest. Give it to me. I need to text her back." Said Tsuna.

"Okay." Said Tia.

_**Haru: Tsuna my class is going to start. I'll just text you back later.**_

_**Tsuna: Okay. Later.**_

Ggio POV

_Hm. Haru Miura. This will be your next punishment for messing with me._

"Luna, Aaroniero! Come with me now." Said Ggio.

Ren POV

_It seems that Ggio is planning something. I better follow him and find out what he is planning._

"Luna, send some people to Japan and kidnap this Haru Miura girl." Said Ggio.

"Okay boss." Said Luna.

"Come on. Let's go back. They might notice us gone and might suspect that we are planning something." Said Aaroniero.

_This is not good. I better tell this to Tsuna._

Ren ran to the classroom and told Tsuna everything that he heard. After hearing that Tsuna went out of the room and called Mukuro.

_Tsuna: Mukuro, I want you to go to Japan and guard Haru. My enemies here are planning to kidnap her. You would be going to Japan later this afternoon._

_Mukuro: Okay._

_Tsuna: And one more thing, do not let the other family members except Haru and Reborn to see you._

_Mukuro: Alright._

_I hope that Haru will be safe._

Meanwhile in Vongola HQ

"I better pack my things now." Said Mukuro

Later in the afternoon on the private plane owned by the Vongola Family

_Haru Miura. It seems that Tsuna is falling for you without him noticing it._

"Japan here I come." Said Mukuro.

In the Mafia University

"Mukuro already left. I hope he will get there before they get Haru." Said Tsuna who was very very worried.

"Tsuna, why did you send only one person to guard her? You know they would probably send many people to kidnap her." Said Grimmjow.

"I trust that person. He is powerful enough to take all the enemies that might want to hurt Haru." Said Tsuna.

"If what you said is true then you shouldn't be worrying this much. Worrying won't do any good." Said Tia.

"Thanks guys." Said Tsuna.

"No problem." Said Ren.

"That is what friends are for. For supporting and helping each other." Said Ulquiorra.

"So tell us about this Haru and you might as well tell as about your other friends there especially that Kyoko girl who was in your last dialed numbers." Said Ren.

"Okay. Hey! How do you know about my last dialed numbers?!" Said Tsuna.

"Sorry. We were curious so we looked at it." Said Tia.

"Alright. Haru is one of my friends. Kyoko is the one that like. I confessed to her the day before I left Japan but I didn't have the chance to know her answer because I was sent here immediately. She already know that I am related to the mafia and she accepted it. She is now part of our family since she is my friend and her brother is one of our allies." Said Tsuna.

"So you like Kyoko. Now tell us about Haru and your other friends." Said Ulquiorra.

"I'll tell you about Haru the last. I'll start from my other friends first. Gokudera is my friend. He is very loyal to me. Yamamoto is also my friend but we treat each other more like brothers and part of our school's baseball team. Hibari is the leader of the Disciplinary Committee of Prefects in our school. Ryohei onii-san is Kyoko's older brother and part of the boxing club in school. Chrome is one of my friends in a different school and so are Ken and Chikusa. Mukuro is the one I sent to guard Haru. Bianchi-san is Gokudera's half older sister. Reborn is my private home tutor. Lambo and I-pin are two 13 yrs. olds who are also part of the family. And they all fight for our family." Said Tsuna.

"You have many friends Tsuna." Said Tia.

"Lastly, Haru. At first she hated me because she like reborn and said that reborn was too young to be involved with the mafia but she changed after I saved her from drowning. After that she said that she loves me and she is going to be my wife but now she doesn't say that anymore. She already likes someone else now." Said Tsuna who was obviously disappointed.

"_Tsuna likes Haru but he doesn't know it." Thought Ren, Tia, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra at the same time._

"Tsuna you are so dense." Said Ulquiorra.

"Huh? Why did I become dense?" Said Tsuna who was totally clueless.

"You have to find that out for yourself." Said Ren.

"Now, continue your story." Said Grimmjow.

"Okay. She thought that the mafia we were talking about was just a game and I let her and Kyoko think that it really is just a game. But there was the time when they really demanded us to tell the truth so we told her and Kyoko and surprisingly she didn't hate us for that she just stayed strong and supported us. And that's it. You will know them soon when they enroll here." Said Tsuna who seems excited.

"Really?" Said Tia.

"Yup!" Said Tsuna.

"I will have more girl friends now!" Said Tia.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Said Grimmjow.

"Its not that I don't like all of you. Its just I have always dream of having girl friends since all of my friends here are boys." Said Tia.

"Ahh. I see." Said Ren.

In Japan

"I finally arrived. I better go to Haru now. She might be in danger." Said Mukuro.

In Midori High School

"I wonder what Tsuna-san is doing right now. I'll just text him. It's dismissal after all." Said Haru.

Haru was to busy to notice that someone was following her. Until that someone grabbed her.

"Hahi! Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Said Haru who was trying to escape from the person who held her captive.

"We will bring you to Boss Ggio. He wants you for something." Said the man who was kidnapping her.

"_Ggio? I thought I already heard that name somewhere. Hahi! It was the person who bullies Tsuna-san. He might want to use me to bully Tsuna-san more. I must get away from this guy and ask help from the other guardians." Thought Haru._

"Let go of her." Said Mukuro.

"And who are you to order me around?" Said the kidnapper.

"I am the other guardian of the mist of the Vongola Family, Mukuro Rokudo. And I was sent here to protect that girl and was ordered to obliterate anyone who tries to hurt her by the Vongola Decimo. And now you will die." Said Mukuro as he killed the kidnapper.

"Are you alright?" Said Mukuro.

"Yes, Rokudo-san." Said Haru.

"Mukuro is fine after all we are family. Right?" Said Mukuro.

"Thank you, Mukuro." Said Haru.

"Can I borrow your phone? I just need to tell Tsuna that you are safe and I already arrived here in Japan." Said Mukuro.

"Okay. Here." Said Haru as she handed her cellphone to Mukuro.

*Ringing Sounds*

_Tsuna: Haru? Are you alright? Did someone try to hurt you?_

_Mukuro: Relax Tsuna. It's me Mukuro. She is alright. Someone tried to kidnap her a while ago but I got here just in time._

_Tsuna: Glad to hear that._

_Mukuro: I'll give Haru back her cellphone._

_Haru: Tsuna-san. Is your class over?_

_Tsuna: Yup. Yours?_

_Haru: Yup._

_Tsuna: Haru are you sure your alright?_

_Haru: Yup. Hehehehe._

_Tsuna: Okay. Mukuro will be staying with you until I send for all of you here so that someone will guard you._

_Haru: Okay Tsuna-san._

_Tsuna: Bye._

_Haru: Bye._

"You are good in hiding what you really feel Haru. You can cry now." Said Mukuro.

"Thanks Mukuro." Said Haru who cried and cried until she fell asleep.

"I better bring her to her house now." Said Mukuro.

In Mafia University

"So how is she?" Asked Tia.

"She is fine. Mukuro arrived just in time to save her." Said Tsuna.

"That is good to know." Said Ren.

"Come on. Let's go home. We have a lot of assignments for tomorrow." Said Ulquiorra.

"Oh crap! We better go home." Said Tsuna.

"Bye." Said all of them.

In the Vongola HQ

"10th welcome back." Said Ryuusuke.

"Good to be back. I'll be visiting the 9th boss." Said Tsuna.

In the 9th Boss' Quarters

"9th. I'm back." Said Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi how was school?" Said the 9th Boss.

"It's the same as usual but I had to send Mukuro to Japan to guard Haru because my enemies in school are planning to use here to further punish me." Said Tsuna.

"You didn't have to send Mukuro. She could have been fine by herself." Said the 9th Boss.

"What do you mean 9th?" Asked Tsuna.

"Never mind. You will find out soon. Now go and rest you still have school tomorrow." Said the 9th Boss.

"Okay. I'll be going now. Goodnight." Said Tsuna.

"Goodnight Tsunayoshi." Said the 9th Boss.

In Tsuna's Room

_What was he talking about? I want to know about it now but I guess I have no choice but to wait. Since I already talked to Haru, I'll just call Kyoko._

*Ringing sounds*

_Tsuna: Hello Kyoko-chan._

_Kyoko: Hi Tsuna-kun._

_Tsuna: How are you?_

_Kyoko: I'm fine. What about you?_

_Tsuna: I'm also fine. How about the others?_

_Kyoko: They are also alright._

_Tsuna: What are you doing right now?_

_Kyoko: I'm helping Yamamoto-kun buy some things for their shop._

_Yamamoto: Hi Tsuna!_

_Tsuna: Hi Yamamoto. So you two are busy right now?_

_Kyoko: Kind of._

_Tsuna: Oh. I'll just call you some other time._

_Kyoko: Sorry about that Tsuna-kun._

_Tsuna: It's alright. Bye._

_Kyoko: Bye._

_Yamamoto again. Tsuna snap out of it! They are just friends and friends help each other that is why Kyoko-chan is helping Yamamoto. I better sleep so I can remove this out of my head._

Tsuna's cycle of life continued. Talking to Haru, calling Kyoko who was either with Yamamoto or always talking about him, going to school to be with his friends and be bullied by Ggio, Luna and Aaroneiro, report to the 9th boss, eat and then sleep. This cycle continued until the month was almost over.

Tsuna POV

_It's the end of the month already. It's about time I send for them here._

A/N: I fast forwarded it. In the next chapter Haru's secret will be revealed so keep reading.. Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Time skip.. Its almost a month already since Tsuna arrived in Italy.. Haru's secret would be finally revealed.. Here is chapter 8.. Enjoy..

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

_**Bold Italic- Text messages**_

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 8

Last day of the month in Mafia University

"Tsuna! You seem to be so excited." Said Tia who was also excited herself.

"Of course I'm excited. I would be sending for them tonight. And they will arrive tomorrow which is Saturday. And on Sunday I will enroll them here. And on Monday they would be going to this school and you call finally meet them." Said Tsuna happily.

"Tsuna we are all excited!" Said Ren while smiling widely.

"So Loser Tsuna your friends would be attending here on Monday. I wonder if that Miura girl would be here. Since you said you don't like her, I can have her. Right?" Said Ggio who was smiling evilly.

"Don't even dare to touch her!" Said Tsuna who was obviously very angry.

"And what are you going to do about it? You said you don't like her. I might as well have her. I heard she was very pretty and I like pretty girls." Said Ggio.

"…….." Tsuna couldn't answer back because if he did his cover would be blown and it's just 3 days more before he reveal his real identity.

"Hahahaha.. I will be looking forward to meeting her." Said Ggio while walking away.

"Tsuna don't worry we will protect her. Right guys?" Said Tia.

"Of course." Said Grimmjow.

"Definitely." Said Ren.

"I will do my best." Said Ulquiorra.

"Thanks guys but there are no need for that. He definitely won't touch her. I swear." Said Tsuna with determination and confidence in his eyes.

"Okay. Let's go home now. I will be looking forward on coming to school on Monday." Said Ren.

"Bye." Said all of them at the same time.

In the Vongola HQ, 9th Boss' Quarters

"9th, I will be sending my family here tomorrow." Said Tsuna.

"Alright Tsunayoshi. I will tell the servants to prepare their rooms." Said the 9th Boss.

"I would be going to my room now." Said Tsuna.

"Alright." Said the 9th Boss.

In Tsuna's Room

_I'll take a bath and then call them._

After taking a bath

_I'll call Biachi-san first so she can tell mom, dad and Fuuta to prepare their things. Then Kyoko because she would probably be with all of the guardians and lastly Haru and I will tell Mukuro that he would be returning earlier than the others since he is a surprise for Chrome and the others._

*Ringing Sounds*

_Bianchi: Hello._

_Tsuna: Bianchi-san. This is Tsuna._

_Bianchi: Oh Tsuna. Why did you call so suddenly?_

_Tsuna: I want all of you to prepare your things. You will be riding the private plane of the Vongola Family tomorrow to come here in Italy._

_Bianchi: Okay. I'll tell them to prepare. Bye Tsuna. See you soon._

_Tsuna: Bye Bianchi-san. I'll be looking forward in seeing you again._

*Ringing Sounds*

_Kyoko: Hello Tsuna-kun._

_Tsuna: Kyoko, are you with all of the guardians?_

_Kyoko: Yep. Lambo, I-pin, Ken and Chikusa are also with us._

_Tsuna: Is Haru there?_

_Kyoko: No. We haven't seen her lately._

_Tsuna: I want all of you to prepare. You would be leaving for Italy tomorrow riding a private plane of the Vongola Family._

_Kyoko: Okay._

_Tsuna: I'll be seeing all of you tomorrow. Bye._

_Kyoko: Bye._

*Ringing Sounds*

_Haru: Hello Tsuna-san._

_Mukuro: Hi Tsuna!_

_Tsuna: Hi Haru. Hi Mukuro._

_Haru: So how was your day?_

_Tsuna: It's fine. Yours?_

_Haru: I'm fine. Mukuro is doing a good job protecting me. Hahahaha._

_Tsuna: Haru, you will be leaving Japan tomorrow and will be going here. Mukuro you will be going ahead of them so they won't see you. Okay?_

_Mukuro: Okay._

_Tsuna: Haru I'm nervous._

_Haru: Why?_

_Tsuna: I'm going to ask Kyoko's answer tomorrow when all of you arrive and if she says yes, I'm going to ask her hand for marriage._

_Haru: Oh. Don't be nervous. I know she will say yes. Good luck Tsuna-san. I think I better go now. I'm still going to pack my clothes._

_Tsuna: Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye._

_Haru: Bye._

_I'll go to sleep now. I have to look good tomorrow._

In Japan Miura Residence

"Haru what are you going to do now? He is going to propose to Kyoko tomorrow." Said a concern Mukuro.

"I won' t go. Tell them that they don't need to look for me. I'll be fine by myself. I already told you my secret so don't worry about me being caught by Ggio's men." Said Haru who was trying not to cry.

"And you should know by now that you can cry on me." Said Mukuro.

"Thanks Mukuro." Said Haru as she cried herself to sleep.

"If I were a normal person I would have a hard time telling them that Haru won't be going with them without them seeing me. Well I'm an illusionist it will be easy." Said Mukuro.

The next morning 3am

"Haru. Wake up." Said Mukuro.

"Huh? Mukuro? It's still early and you are you awake already." Said Haru drowsily.

"I need to leave now. And so do you. You're not going to Italy. Right?" Said Mukuro.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for waking me up. And Good Morning." Said Haru.

"Good Morning too. You better take a bath now. We are leaving at 4am." Said Mukuro.

"Okay." Said Haru as she went to the bathroom.

After an hour

"Did you bring all the necessary things?" Asked Mukuro.

"Yep. Come on." Said Haru.

"You better leave your cellphone and sim card here or else he would be able to track you down. I'll just give you my extra cellphone and sim card. No one knows this number except me so they won't be able to find you. You can text or call me anytime if you have problems. Okay?" Said Mukuro.

"Okay. So where do you plan to take me?" Said Haru.

"You will be going with me to the airport but you will go to Okinawa while I'll be going to the Vongola Private Plan and to Italy." Said Mukuro.

"Thanks Mukuro." Said Haru sincerely.

"No problem. I have come to treat you like my little sister so I will always support your decision. Will you accept me as your older brother even if you already have one?" Said Mukuro.

"Of course. I think I want two older brothers. One that is stoic and cold and the other one who is always happy and smiling." Said Haru.

"Hahahaha.. Come on. You wouldn't want to be left by your plane. Your flight is at 5am." Said Mukuro.

"What?! We better hurry!" Said Haru.

Mukuro just laughed at her and followed her closely behind.

In the Airport

"Calling all passengers for the flight to Okinawa"

"Well, it's time. Hope we could meet again soon, Mukuro. Bye." Said Haru as she started to cry again.

"Don't cry. We will definitely meet soon. Before you go can you call me onii-san?" Asked Mukuro.

"Bye onii-san." Said Haru.

"Bye Haru. Take care of yourself. Okay? And meet up with your brother as soon as you get there. The others are also there." Said Mukuro.

"How did they know that I'm going there?" Asked Haru.

"I contacted them last night when you were sleeping. I wouldn't want to leave you unprotected. Take care. Bye." Said Mukuro as he watch Haru leave._ I better go to the plane now or else they might see me. Bye Japan. I had a nice experience here and I also met someone who would be forever my little sister even though we are not related by blood. It's a good thing that they believed my illusion that Haru is not going with them._

In Japan, Sawada Residence 5am

"So Haru is not going with us? Tsuna will be sad about this." Said Lambo.

"Why is she not going?" Said Kyoko.

"I don't know. But we better leave now. The plane will be there at 6am." Said Kyoya.

"I guess so. Come on." Said Bianchi

After an hour

"We are here at last. Let's board the plane now." Said Iemitsu, Tsuna's father.

"We don't want to make Tsuna wait long. Let's go. We can't do anything about Haru right now. That is her decision." Said Nana, Tsuna's mother.

"Okay." Agreed everyone and started to board the plane.

In the Vongola HQ, Italy

"Master Mukuro, you have arrived." Said Ryuusuke.

"Where is Tsuna?" Said Mukuro.

"Vongola Decimo is in his room sleeping." Said Ryuusuke.

"Okay. Please put my things in my room." Said Mukuro as he went to Tsuna's room.

In Tsuna's Room

"Tsuna, wake up." Said Mukuro.

"Huh? Oh Mukuro you're back" Said Tsuna while standing up from his bed.

"Tsuna, you need to take a bath now. They will arrive here anytime now." Said Mukuro.

"Alright. I'll take a bath now. Wait for me in the living room." Said Tsuna as he watched Mukuro leave his room.

After an hour

In the living room

"10th they already arrived." Said Ryuusuke.

"Alright. Bring them here." Said Tsuna.

"Bring their things to their respective rooms" Said the 9th Boss.

"Yes Boss." Said Ryuusuke.

"Mukuro, you better hide yourself now." Said Tsuna.

"Okay." Said Mukuro.

After a couple of minutes

"They are quite noisy." Said the 9th Boss.

"They are always like that but I'm happy with it." Said Tsuna.

"Yamamoto get out of my way!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Hahahaha.. Okay." Said Yamamoto.

"Lambo keep quiet." Said I-pin.

"I'm excited to meet Tsuna again to the EXTREME!!" Said Ryohei.

"Keep quiet Ryohei." Said Hana.

"Ken and Chikusa, why are you two so happy?" Asked Chrome.

"Nothing." Said Ken and Chikusa.

"EHEM" Faked coughed by the 9th Boss.

"9th!" Shouted all of them as they bowed their heads as a sign of respect for the 9th Boss.

"Seat. Be comfortable because from now on you will live here." Said the 9th Boss.

"Hi guys! I'm Glad to finally see you again." Said Tsuna.

"Ciaossu." Said Reborn.

"10th! I missed you!" Said Gokudera.

"Tsuna!" Said the rest of the family.

"Oh I have a surprise for all of you. Especially to you Chrome." Said Tsuna.

"You can come out now." Said Tsuna.

And suddenly the vacant seat beside Tsuna was occupied by Mukuro.

"Yoh!" Said Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama." Said Chrome.

"Nice to see you again Mukuro." Said Ken and Chikusa.

"Nice to see you again Chrome, Ken and Chikusa." Said Mukuro.

"How is he free?" Said Kyoya.

"I set him free. He is family after all. Now all the guardians are complete. We are the 1st family to have 2 mist guardians. And Hibari don't fight with Mukuro." Said Tsuna.

"Okay." Said Hibari.

"Uhmm. Kyoko can I know your answer now?" Asked Tsuna which made everyone shut up.

"Sorry Tsuna-kun but I like somebody else. It's—" Said Kyoko.

"Yamamoto. Right?" Said Tsuna.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Said Kyoko.

"I kinda figured it out every time I call you." Said Tsuna who was surprisingly not disappointed.

"Tsuna, Kyoko and I are already a couple." Said Yamamoto.

"Congratulations." Said Tsuna happily.

"Tsuna-kun, I know that you really don't love me. You love somebody else from the start. You just didn't notice it until now." Said Kyoko.

"I'm in love with Haru." Said Tsuna who was surprised with what he said but when he looked at everyone they were not surprised.

"At last! He already found out." Said Gokudera.

"Boss you are not dense anymore." Said Chrome.

Everyone laughed.

"So everyone already knows and not one even bothered to tell me!" Said Tsuna.

"You had to find that out for yourself you know or else you won't believe us." Said a smiling Kyoya.

"So where is Haru anyway?" Asked Tsuna. Then suddenly all of them became sad.

"She didn't come Tsu-kun." Said Nana who was obviously sad.

"What?! But why?" Said Tsuna who was shocked.

"She didn't tell us." Said Kyoya.

"But Mukuro you were with her right? What happened?" Asked Tsuna.

"You were with her?!" Said a surprised Yamamoto.

"Yes. I have been with her the whole month to guard her from Tsuna's enemies but was ordered by Tsuna to not show myself to you because I'm a surprise for all of you." Said Mukuro.

"If you were with her then my suspicion that the Haru we saw is just an illusion is true?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Yes. It is my illusion." Said Mukuro.

"Why did you let her hide herself from us?!" Said Tsuna who was by now grabbing Mukuro by the collar.

"It was her decision. She didn't want to witness you proposing to Kyoko so she decided to go away." Said Mukuro.

"But she might get kidnapped by Ggio's cronies." Said Tsuna.

"No she won't." Said the 9th Boss.

"What do you mean 9th?" Said a confused Tsuna.

"Haru is powerful. She was already part of the mafia before you even knew that you are the 10th Boss of the Vongola Family. Her real name is Haru Kuchiki." Said the 9th Boss.

"The 10th Boss of the Kuchiki Family, Haru Kuchiki. The Family with the same power as the Vongola Family. The owners of the Sanders Ring which has the same power as the Vongola Rings." Said Mukuro.

"Here are some information about her and her guardians." Said the 9th Boss as he handed Tsuna papers that contains the information about them.

**Name: Haru Kuchiki a.k.a Haru Miura**

**Description: Cheerful and close to her family.**

**Position: 10****th**** Boss of the Kuchiki Family**

**Flames: Sky Flames**

**Weapon: Has X Gloves only it is Sanders Ring Version**

**Location: Current location is Unknown**

**Last person to encounter her: Mukuro Rokudo**

**Name: ****Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Description: ****Older Brother of Haru Kuchiki, cold and stoic, cares a lot for the family especially their boss who is her sister  
**

**Position: Storm Guardian**

**Flames: Storm Flames**

**Weapon: Has a blade which turns in to a thousand blades in the form of Sakura Petals a.k.a Senbonzakura  
**

**Location: Current location is Unknown**

**Name: Zero Kiryuu**

**Description: Cold, strong, cares a lot for the family and their boss**

**Position:Sun Guardian**

**Flames: Sun and Mist Flames**

**Weapon: Has a gun called Bloody Rose that is like what Xanxus uses**

**Location: Current location is Unknown**

**Name: Shiki Senri**

**Description: Cheerful, cares a lot for the family and their boss**

**Position: Cloud Guardian**

**Flames: Cloud Flames**

**Weapon: Has a whip that could kill anyone with two strikes**

**Location: Current location is Unknown**

**Name: Sunako Nakahara**

**Description: Loves dark places, loves the family and their boss**

**Position: Mist Guardian**

**Flames: Mist and Thunder Flames**

**Weapon: Has a trident that can paralyze anyone who is hit by it.**

**Location: Current location is Unknown**

**Name: Natsume Hyuuga**

**Description: Cold and stoic, youngest guardian, cares for the family and only smiles for the family **

**Position: Thunder Guardian**

**Flames: Thunder and Sun Flames**

**Weapon: Has a gun that can turn anyone into ashes after one hit**

**Location: Current location is Unknown**

**Name: Ciel Phantomhive**

**Description: Cold, smart, strategist of the family, cares for the family**

**Postion: Rain Guardian**

**Flames: Rain Flames**

**Weapon: Has a sword that could cut through anything**

**Location: Current location is Unknown**

_Haru I will have you. I love you too much to let you go and I know you also love me. I will find you._

"Is it possible to merge two families?" Asked Tsuna.

"Yes. Why?" Asked the 9th Boss.

"I want to merge the Vongola and Kuchiki Family." Said Tsuna.

"What?! How will you do that? And why?" Asked Fuuta.

"He wants to do that because he wants to have a reason to have Haru. Am I right Tsuna?" Said a very amused Kyoko.

"You got me there Kyoko-chan." Said Tsuna who was smiling.

"But how will you do that?" Said Lambo.

"If he can get Haru to marry him the Family will merge." Said the 9th Boss.

"But how can he do that when we don't know where she is?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Ask the mist guardian about Haru's location." Said Kyoya.

"Which one?" Asked Ryohei.

"You are stupid Ryohei. Of course it's Mukuro." Said Hana.

"So Mukuro, where is she?" Asked Gokudera.

"I don't know." Said Mukuro.

"We know you are lying. Where is she?" Asked Chrome, Ken and Chikusa at the same time.

"Okay. I'll tell you in one condition. Promise me you won't hurt her and you must ask her first to be your girlfriend not as a fiancé." Said Mukuro.

"Okay. But why girlfriend?" Said Tsuna.

"Because me and Byakuya still have to observe you if you really deserve her." Said Mukuro.

"Why is it that you care about her so much and why are you also needed to decide if I deserve her?" Asked Tsuna.

"It's because I already consider her as a little sister and she already considers me as her older brother." Said Mukuro.

"Okay. I promise to not hurt her. Now tell me where she is. I need to go to her." Said Tsuna.

"She is in Okinawa along with all her guardians." Said Mukuro.

"9th, can you handle our enrollment papers?" Asked Tsuna.

"Of course Tsunayoshi and I will be changing your surname from Sawada to Vongola." Said the 9th Boss as he walked away from them.

"I'll go now. See you tomorrow." Said Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you really are like the Vongola Primo." Said Reborn.

"Come back with my little sister. Okay?" Said Mukuro.

"Definitely." Said Tsuna. _Haru wait for me. I'm coming._

* * *

A/N: How is it? I'll try to upload the next two chapters tomorrow. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I said I will upload the next chapters yesterday but because of the book report that our teacher gave us, I didn't have the chance to upload it. Oh! Before I forget, all of Haru's guardians are boys except for Sunako. So now, here is chapter 9. Enjoy.

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

_**Bold Italic- Text messages**_

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 9

In Okinawa Airport

"Where is my brother? I better call him." Said Haru to herself.

*Ringing Sounds*

_Haru: Byakuya-nii where are you? I arrived here in the airport 20 minutes ago._

_Byakuya: Sorry Haru. I just arrived here in the airport entrance._

_Haru: Why only now?_

_Byakuya: Ask Ciel._

_Ciel: I'm not at fault! Zero-nii started it!_

_Zero: Me?! It was Sunako-chan who started it!_

_Sunako: Me?! What the hell?! I wasn't even there! If your going to make an excuse make it believable. Ok?_

_Zero: Hmp._

_Haru: Okay. I won't ask anymore just come here and get me already!_

_Shiki: Yes Boss._

_Haru: Shiki stop calling me boss. I know you are only doing that to tease me._

_Shiki: It seems you matured a lot Haru._

_Natsume: Look! I see Haru-nee already!_

_Byakuya: I see you now. You can put your phone down now._

_Haru: Okay._

"Long time no see little sis." Said Byakuya while smiling at Haru.

"Nice to see all of you again and in good health." Said Haru.

"Haru-nee! We missed you." Said Natsume and Ciel at the same time.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Kuchiki HQ so Haru can rest." Said Sunako.

"Kuchiki HQ? Isn't it in Italy?" Asked Haru.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you. The Kuchiki Family has a HQ here in Okinawa." Said Shiki.

"What?! When?! Why didn't anyone tell me this before?!" Asked a shocked Haru.

"We have a HQ here in Okinawa. It was built 2 months ago. We forgot to tell you. Sorry about that." Said Byakuya.

"I'm the boss but I'm the last to know about this. Anyway, let's go already. I want to rest." Said Haru.

"Okay. After you rest, you have to tell us everything that had happened for the time that you were away from us." Said Zero.

"Okay." Said Haru.

In the Kuchiki HQ

"We finally arrived. Its as good as the HQ in Italy but the one in Italy is better." Said Haru as she observed the place.

"Of course. The one in Italy is the Main HQ after all." Said Shiki.

"I'm going to rest for a while. After that, I will tell you everything." Said Haru.

"Okay." Said Ciel.

Meanwhile in the Vongola Private Plane

"Haru, I'm coming. I am not going to lose you. I would do everything to have you back. I need you." Said Tsuna.

In the Kuchiki HQ

"3 hours has passed. She should be awake anytime now." Said Byakuya.

"Hello." Said Haru.

"Haru did you have a nice sleep?" Asked Sunako.

"Yep." Said Haru.

"Now that I look at you, something is different from the last time that I saw you. You have really matured." Said Zero.

"Yeah. I have. Now call everyone I will start my story." Said Haru.

"Okay." Said Sunako.

"Senri! Ciel! Natsume! Come here. Haru will tell us everything that happened when she was not with us. And make it quick!" Ordered Sunako.

"Coming!" Shouted Senri, Ciel and Natsume.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, I'll tell my story" Said Haru.

In the Okinawa Airport

"I finally arrived. Haru." Said Tsuna as he made his way to the Kuchiki HQ.

In the Kuchiki HQ

After 3 hours, Haru finally finished telling what had happened including how she fell in love with the Vongola Decimo.

"That's all. I told you everything that had happened." Said Haru.

"Haru-nee, it's alright. We will always be here for you." Said Ciel as he hugged Haru.

"Thanks Ciel." Said Haru.

"What is the name of the Vongola Decimo?" Asked Senri.

"I won't tell you. I was once part of the Vongola Family so I will not tell who they are and what secrets they have even to my own family. Sorry." Said Haru.

"It's okay. We understand." Said Byakuya.

"Okay. Ciel and Natsume, you can play outside again." Said Haru.

"Okay. Come on Natsume." Said Ciel as they raced outside to play.

"Come on, Haru. Let's make lunch." Said Sunako.

"Okay." Said Haru.

They were on their way to the kitchen when they heard Ciel yell.

"Natsume! Haru-nee, someone is holding Natsume captive." Said Ciel.

"Come on guys. Let's check it out." Said Haru.

"Yes Boss." Said the other guardians.

Outside the Kuchiki HQ

"Haru! Come with me and I won't hurt this boy." Said Tsuna.

"Who is he?" Asked the other guardians but Haru kept quiet.

"I know him. He studies in the Mafia University. He is Tsunayoshi Sawada of the Sawada Family. He is always bullied by Ggio and his friends. He is weak. Natsume can take care of him." Said Sunako.

"No. He is not weak." Said Haru.

"What do you mean Haru-nee? Do you know him?" Asked Ciel.

"Yes. Tsunayoshi Sawada is a fake name. His real name is Tsunayoshi Vongola the Vongola Decimo. Natsume doesn't stand a chance if he were to battle Tsuna." Said Haru.

"What?! The Vongola Decimo? So it means he is that boy." Asked Byakuya.

"Yes." Said Haru.

"So Haru, what will be your decision?" Asked Tsuna.

"I'm going with you. Let go of Natsume." Said Haru.

"But Haru! He is alone even if he is the Vongola Decimo, he doesn't stand a chance against all of us." Said Sunako.

"No. He can kill us easily. He is alone but he alone is enough to defeat us. Only I can match him but I can't hurt him." Said Haru.

"But why Ha--" Before Senri can finish what he was going to say Sunako cut him off.

"I understand. We will wait for your next orders boss." Said Sunako.

"Fine." Said the other guardians.

"Don't attack them unless I order you. Okay?" Said Haru.

"Yes boss!" Said the guardians.

"Tsuna-san, I'm coming with you. Let go of Natsume." Said Haru.

"As you wish, Haru." Said Tsuna as he let go of Natsume.

"Haru-nee. I'm sorry." Said Natsume.

"It's okay. Just wait for my next orders. Okay?" Said Haru.

"Yes Boss." Said Natsume.

"Come on Haru. Our family is waiting for you." Said Tsuna.

"Okay. Bye guys. Go back to the HQ in Italy now." Said Haru.

"Yes boss!" Said all of the guardians.

"Come on." Said Tsuna.

"Okay." Said Haru as they went to the airport to ride the Vongola Private Plane.

In the Okinawa Airport

"Haru there is the plane. Let's go. All of them are waiting for you." Said Tsuna.

"……" Haru didn't say anything. She just followed Tsuna to the plane.

In the Vongola HQ, Italy

"10th, welcome back." Said Ryuusuke.

"Where are the rest of my family?" Asked Tsuna.

"In the living room, boss." Said Ryuusuke.

"Okay. Come on, Haru." Said Tsuna.

"……" Again Haru didn't say anything. She just followed Tsuna.

In the Living Room

"We're back." Said Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, where is Haru?" Asked Kyoko.

"She is here." Said Tsuna.

"Haru!" Shouted everyone but they didn't get any response from Haru.

_Kyoko-chan. Maybe Tsuna-san already proposed to her. Why did he have to find me and bring me here?! I will only get hurt. Why did Mukuro-nii tell Tsuna-san where I was? I guess Mukuro-nii is the only one I could talk to here. I'll go to him. Thought Haru_

Haru went to Mukuro and hid behind his back.

"Nii-san, I want to go to my room." Said Haru in a low voice but all of them was able to hear it.

"Tsuna, Haru wants to go to her room but... Haru you can stay on my room. Is it okay?" Said Mukuro.

"Much better, nii-san." Said Haru.

"Tsuna, if you need us we will be in my room." Said Mukuro as they went to his room.

"So Haru really treats him like a big brother." Said Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Tsuna-kun did she talk to you?" Asked Kyoko.

"No. Maybe she is angry at me for threatening the life of her youngest guardian." Said Tsuna.

"What?! You tried to kill her youngest guardian?" Asked a shocked Gokudera.

"I wasn't planning to kill him. I just used him so that Haru would go with me." Said Tsuna.

"Baka Tsuna. You only made the situation worse but at least she came with you. Did you tell her already that you love her and Kyoko and Yamamoto are a couple already?" Said Reborn.

"Nope. I told you she doesn't want to talk to me." Said Tsuna.

"Then Mukuro is our only chance." Said Kyoya.

"Haru." Said Kyoko, Chrome, Bianchi and I-pin.

"Let's spy on them." Said Lambo.

"That's bad but maybe it can help us." Said Fuuta.

"I'm curious in what they are talking about." Said Kyoko.

"Come on. Let's spy on them." Said Ryohei.

"Okay." Agreed everyone.

Outside Mukuro's Room

"From here we can hear what they are talking about. Come on." Said Hana.

Inside Mukuro's Room

"Nice to see you again, Haru." Said Mukuro.

"Why did you tell them that I'm in Okinawa?" Said Haru.

"Sorry. I have my reasons and it's for your own good." Said Mukuro.

"What are those reasons?" Asked Haru.

"I can't tell you. If I tell you, the things that some other person should tell you would be revealed." Said Mukuro.

"Okay. I understand." Said Haru.

Outside Mukuro's Room

"Wow. Mukuro-sama can control Haru well." Said Chrome.

"They really are close." Said Ken.

"That is what happens when you live in the same house for a whole month." Said Tsuna.

"They lived in the same house?! I thought that Mukuro just live right next to her house and follows Haru everyday." Said Yamamoto.

Inside Mukuro's Room

"Haru, you better change your clothes now." Said Mukuro.

"I don't have my clothes. I didn't have the chance to get them. Tsuna-san just ordered me to come with him." Said Haru.

"What?! Tsuna isn't thinking properly. He should have let you get some clothes first. It's a good thing I have some of your clothes. I'll accompany you later to buy some clothes." Said Mukuro.

Outside Mukuro's Room

"Tsuna!" Said Chikusa.

"Why didn't you let her get some clothes first?" Asked Ken.

"10th I have to agree with Mukuro, you weren't thinking properly." Said Gokudera.

"Sorry about that. I forgot because I was so excited in bringing Haru here." Said Tsuna.

Inside Mukuro's Room

"Thanks, nii-san. But won't you go out first or turn around while I'm changing?" Said Haru.

"Why would I? I already saw every part of your body. You shouldn't be embarrassed anymore. When we were in Japan you would just change in the living room when I'm talking to you. Just change already." Said Mukuro.

"Okay. You're my older brother after all so I shouldn't be embarrassed." Said Haru.

Outside Mukuro's Room

"What?! He already saw Haru's body?! I won't let Haru change clothes there when Mukuro's inside even if he is her brother." Said Tsuna as he was about to open the door and barge in.

"No. You would blow up our cover if you do that. Just calm down." Said Hana.

"Fine." Said Tsuna.

Inside Mukuro's Room

"So did Tsuna-san propose already to Kyoko?" Asked Haru.

"Nope." Said Mukuro.

"Why? He said he is going to propose to her when they arrive." Said Haru.

"It's because you are not here and Kyoko and Yamamoto are a couple now." Said Mukuro.

"What?! Poor Tsuna-san." Said Haru.

"Actually he was not disappointed about that. He kind of saw that coming already. And he loves somebody else." Said Mukuro.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Asked Haru.

"YOU." Said Mukuro.

"Ahh. I see. WHAT?! Me? That is impossible. Kyoko and Tsuna are much better for each other." Said Haru.

Outside Mukuro's Room

"That's it! I can't take this anymore. I'm going to tell her what I feel!" Said Tsuna as he opened the door.

"No!! Stop Tsu--" They couldn't stop Tsuna anymore so they were busted.

"What the?!" Said Mukuro who was shocked to see the people who were eavesdropping on his and Haru's conversation.

"Haru, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you. I'm sorry that I didn't notice it until now. Will you be my girlfriend?" Said Tsuna.

"Uhmm.. Please let me think for now." Said Haru who was now hiding behind Mukuro and crying.

"Everyone, OUT! You all made Haru cry. Leave her alone for now. Chrome, I-pin, Bianchi, Kyoko, Ken and Chikusa you can stay." Said Mukuro.

"Okay. Sorry Haru." Said everyone as they left the room. Everyone left except for Chrome, I-pin, Bianchi, Kyoko, Ken and Chikusa.

"Mukuro-nii." Said Haru while crying.

"Hush Haru. Don't cry they left already. You can sleep now if you want. We'll just buy clothes tomorrow. Okay?" Said Mukuro.

"Okay." Said Haru.

"Wow Mukuro. You really fit for the role as a big brother." Said Ken.

"Oh shut up." Said Mukuro.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Kyoko.

"Yup. Can you please look after her for a while? I just need to call Haru's brother to tell him that Haru is safe." Said Mukuro.

"Okay." Agreed everyone.

*Ringing Sounds*

_Byakuya: Hello. Who is this?_

_Mukuro: It's me Mukuro. Haru is fine. She is with me right now._

_Byakuya: Okay. Take care of her. Did that Tsuna boy confessed already?_

_Mukuro: So you noticed that our boss likes your boss?_

_Byakuya: All of us did. Even Natsume and Ciel._

_Mukuro: Well, he just confessed a while ago._

_Sunako: What did Haru say?_

_Mukuro: Oh Sunako it's you. Haru said to let her think first._

_Zero: What do you think will be her answer?_

_Mukuro: Hi Zero. I think she will say yes._

_Senri: So we better prepare to merge with the Vongola Family._

_Mukuro: Looks like it, Senri._

_Byakuya: Would you give the phone back to me?! Hello Mukuro. Will all of you be attending Mafia University?_

_Mukuro: Yeah. You?_

_Byakuya: Yep. All of us are._

_Mukuro: Okay._

_Byakuya: Take care of her. Bye._

_Mukuro: Bye._

"All of you better sleep now. You will accompany us to buy some clothes tomorrow." Said Mukuro.

"Okay." Said everyone as they left the room.

"Now I will sleep. Good night little sis." Said Mukuro as he turned off the lights. _Tomorrow would be a long day._

* * *

A/N: How was it? i know Tsuna is OOC there.. Sorry about that. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is chapter 10. Tsuna is like when he is in Hyper Mode. The No-Good Tsuna is gone now. Hope you like it..

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

_**Bold Italic- Text messages**_

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 10

The next day (Sunday) 7am

In Tsuna's Room

_Uhh.. It's morning already. I hope Haru isn't angry anymore. Most of all I hope she doesn't reject me. I might not be able to take it. Better take a bath. It's almost time for breakfast. The others might be waiting for me already._

In Mukuro's Room

"Haru, wake up. It's almost time for breakfast." Said Mukuro.

"Mukuro-nii, good morning." Said Haru.

"Good morning Haru." Said Mukuro.

"I want to take a bath. Can I go first?" Said Haru.

"Of course. But make it fast. I don't want to keep the others waiting." Said Mukuro.

"Okay." Said Haru as she went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom

_What will I tell Tsuna-san? I really want to be his girlfriend but I'm afraid that I might just be a replacement for Kyoko. I really love him. What should I do? I'll ask Mukuro-nii, Byakuya-nii, Sunako-nee, Bianchi-san and Nana-san for advice. Yeah. That's it. I'll ask them for advice. I think I've been here long enough. Better go out now._

In Mukuro's Room

"I'm finished. It's your turn now." Said Haru.

"You took quite a long time in there." Said Mukuro.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." Said Haru.

"Okay. Get dressed now. After I take a bath we are going to the dining hall to eat." Said Mukuro as he went inside the bathroom.

"Okay." Said Haru as she started to get dressed.

In the Hallway outside Mukuro's Room

"Mukuro and Haru are taking a long time to go to the dining hall. I better go and call them." Said Tsuna as he opened Mukuro's room but what he saw shocked him.

Inside Mukuro's Room

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Yelled Haru and Tsuna as the same time.

"Haru?! What happened?" Said Mukuro as he came out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"10th! I heard you shouting. What happened?" Asked Gokudera.

"Mukuro-nii!" Said Haru who has a thousand shades of red on her face as she ran behind Mukuro.

Mukuro and Gokudera observed their surroundings and they immediately knew that Tsuna accidentally saw Haru while getting dressed.

"Sorry Haru. I didn't mean to do that. I just went here to call the both of you because everyone is already in the dining hall waiting for the both of you to arrive." Said Tsuna with guilt all over his face as he shut the door close and went t the dining hall.

"Haru hurry up. After breakfast I will just do something and we'll go shopping for your clothes. Okay?" Said Mukuro.

"Okay." Said Haru as she finished dressing up and following Mukuro to the dining hall.

In the Dining Hall

"Tsu-kun, why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?" Asked Nana.

"Uhh.. Ano.." Said Tsuna. _I can't tell them that I accidentally saw Haru in her under garments. They might think that I'm a pervert._

"Whatever the reason is we don't have any concern of what 10th does." Said Gokudera.

"Thanks Gokudera." Said Tsuna.

"No problem. Let's go to our seats. They will arrive here any moment." Said Gokudera.

"You're right." Said Tsuna as he went to his seat.

"Good morning everyone!" Said Mukuro.

"Sorry for being late." Said Haru.

"It's okay Haru. Take your seats and let's eat." Said Yamamoto.

"By the way, 9th was the enrollment papers given already?" Asked Tsuna.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi." Said the 9th Boss.

"Okay. Everyone we will be studying in Mafia University. We will be in the same class except for Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta who will be in the Middle School Division." Said Tsuna.

After Breakfast

"Haru you go explore the HQ first. I'll just text you when what I need to do is finished. Okay?" Said Mukuro.

"Okay, Mukuro-nii." Said Haru. _Now is the chance to ask advice from them. First Bianchi-san. There she is._

"Bianchi-san! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Haru.

"Okay. Let's go to the library." Said Bianchi.

In the Library

"Now, what is it that you want to talk about?" Asked Bianchi.

"Can I ask for advice on what I will answer Tsuna-san?" Asked Haru.

"Oh. So his confession was the one that was bothering you. I know you love him but what is the thing that making you think twice about being his girlfriend?" Said Bianchi.

"I don't want be a replacement for Kyoko. I want be his girlfriend because he loves me not because he wants me to replace Kyoko and help him move on." Said Haru.

"He is not replacing Kyoko. He never loved Kyoko. It's just pure admiration. You should accept him." Said Bianchi.

"Thanks Bianchi. You helped me a lot. I better go now. See you later." Said Haru as she left the library. _Now I have to find Nana-san. She would probably in the kitchen._

In the Kitchen

"Nana-san, can I talk to you for a while?" Asked Haru.

"Of course. What is it that you want to talk about?" Asked Nana.

"Do you think that Tsuna would use me to replace Kyoko?" Said Haru.

"No. Since the first time you came to our house, I already knew that Tsu-kun loves you and only you. I have never seen him look at others girls like the way he looks at you." Said Nana.

"Thank you, Nana-san. I'll go now. See you later." Said Haru. _I think I should go to the garden and there I will call Byakuya-nii and Sunako-nee._

In the garden

"This garden is nice. It's relaxing. I better call them now." Said Haru.

*Ringing Sounds*

_Byakuya: Hello._

_Haru: Hi. Byakuya-nii. Can I ask you for an advice?_

_Byakuya: What is your problem?_

_Haru: Tsuna-san confessed last night. I don't know what to do. I love him but I think he is just going to use me to replace Kyoko._

_Byakuya: Haru you are dense._

_Haru: What?! Why?_

_Byakuya: Didn't you see how he looked at you yesterday when he came to get you? He really loves you. Even us who don't know him very well saw through that._

_Haru: Thanks nii-san. Can you hand the phone to Sunako-nee?_

_Byakuya: Okay. Sunako! Haru wants to talk to you._

_Sunako: Hello. Haru?_

_Haru: Sunako-nee. I need your advice._

_Sunako: It's about the Vongola Decimo. Right?_

_Haru: Yep. I don't know what to answer him._

_Sunako: Don't think Haru. Just follow your heart._

_Haru: Thanks Sunako-nee. It helped me a lot. Are you enrolling in Mafia University?_

_Sunako: Yep. And we are in the same class except for Natsume and Ciel._

_Haru: But how? You and Byakuya-nii are older than me._

_Sunako: We can always go back a year. And I believe that the Vongola Sun Guardian is in the same class as you. Doesn't that mean he is also going back a year?_

_Haru: You're right. I gotta go. Bye. See you tomorrow._

_Sunako and Byakuya: Bye._

_Now all I have to do is ask Mukuro-nii's advice. I'll ask him later. Is he already finished with what he is doing?_

*Ringing Sounds*

_Haru: Hello, Mukuro-nii._

_Mukuro: Where are you? I'm already finished._

_Haru: I'm here in the garden._

_Mukuro: Don't go anywhere. I'm going there. There is a secret entrance and exit near there. It's an entrance for me and Chrome who uses mist flames._

_Haru: Okay. Mukuro-nii, can we go shopping alone?_

_Mukuro: Okay. If that is what you want. Turn around._

_Haru: Why? Hello? Mukuro-nii?_

"The call was cut off?" Said Haru.

"Yoh. I told you to turn around." Said Mukuro.

"Hahi! Mukuro-nii! So that is why you want me to turn around." Said Haru.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Mukuro as he opened the secret exit for the mist flame users.

In the Shopping District

"Mukuro-nii, can I ask you something?" Said Haru.

"What is it?" Asked Mukuro.

"Do you think Tsuna-san would use me to replace Kyoko?" Asked Haru.

"No. He really loves you. When he knew that you didn't come and I helped you run away from them, he was very angry and I saw in his eyes that he is afraid to lose you. And also the time that I was sent to protect you, Tsuna was so worried and scared on what might happen to you if he left you unprotected." Said Mukuro.

"So he really loves me?" Asked Kyoko.

"You know I didn't know that you were this dense. Of course he does. Are all bosses of mafia families dense?" Said Mukuro.

"Hahaha.. Now I know what I will answer Tsuna. Come on. Let's shop for my clothes." Said Haru.

"Okay." Said Mukuro.

It was already sunset when Mukuro and Haru returned to the base.

"It's time for dinner. You better take a shower and change now." Said Reborn.

"Okay." Said Mukuro and Haru.

Dinner Time

"How was your day Mukuro-sama?" Asked Chrome.

"We had a lot of fun. And I never knew Haru could eat 4 slices of cake when she is really tired and hungry. Hahahaha.." Said Mukuro.

"Mukuro-nii, you are embarrassing me." Said Haru who blushed because of embarrassment.

After Dinner

"Let's sleep. We have to go to school tomorrow." Said Tsuna.

"Good night." Said everyone as they went to their own rooms except for Haru who went to Mukuro's room.

The Next Day 6am

Everyone is already eating in the Dining Hall.

"Come on. Let's go to school." Said Lambo who was very excited.

"Wait, I forgot something in my room. You go wait for me outside." Said Tsuna.

"Okay." Said everyone.

"Mukuro-nii, I'll just go to the garden for a moment. Somehow it relaxes me." Said Haru.

"Okay. Just make it quick." Said Mukuro. As he watched Haru go to the garden while he and the others went outside.

In the Garden

"I really feel relaxed here." Said Haru.

"Me too." Said someone who was behind her.

"Hahi! Who is ther—Oh! It's you Tsuna-san." Said Haru.

"This garden has something that makes me feel really relaxed." Said Tsuna.

"Uhm. Tsuna-san, about what you asked the other night. My answer is I am willing to be your girlfriend Tsuna-san." Said Haru who was blushing madly.

"Yes! Haru you are finally mine! I won't let go of you anymore. I love you." Said Tsuna as he leaned and kissed Haru on the lips.

Haru was shocked but responded after a while. After what seemed like forever their lips separated.

"I love you too, Tsuna-san." Said Haru.

"I think I'll like it better if you call me Tsu-kun." Said Tsuna.

"Okay Tsu-kun." Said Haru who was still blushing.

"Come on. They are waiting for us." Said Tsuna.

Inside the limo

"What is taking them so long? We are going to be late." Said Gokudera.

"Look there they are. And they are—Oh my God!" Shouted Chrome.

"They are what?" Asked everyone.

"They are holding hands!" Said Chrome who was very happy.

"So they are a couple now. Finally." Said Mukuro.

Right then the door opened and Haru and Tsuna rode went inside the limo.

"Sorry we were la—Why are grinning and smiling at us like that?" Asked Tsuna.

"Haru tell us everything." Said all the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Haru.

"Tsuna, hurt Haru and you'll die even if you are our boss. Right guys?" Said Mukuro.

"Mukuro's right." Said the other guardians.

"You will be bitten to death." Said Kyoya. And everyone laughed.

"I won't hurt her. I promise I won't let her go." Said Tsuna.

In Mafia University

"This is it." Said Tsuna.

"Wow! It's big." Said the other guardians and family members.

"We will go out when all of the students get inside their classrooms. For now we wait." Said Tsuna.

Outside the Limo

"Hey, It's the Vongola Family emblem. The Vongola Family is going to study here. I wonder what they look like." Said one of the students.

*Bell rings*

"It's time for class. Let's go." Said one of the students.

In the Limo

"All of them are gone now. We can go out now." Said Tsuna.

"Okay."

Outside the Limo

"Oh! There is another limo behind us. Does the Vongola Family own that?" Said Fuuta.

"No. It's not our Family emblem. Haru do you know what family has that emblem?" Asked Tsuna.

"Oh, she knows that family emblem very well." Said Mukuro.

"What do you mean?" As Tsuna said that the people inside the limo stepped outside. And Haru suddenly ran to them.

"Haru where are you go--" Tsuna was cut off by Haru's yell.

"Byakuya-nii!! Sunako-nee!" Yelled Haru.

"Tsuna this is my family. The Kuchiki Family." Said Haru.

"Nice to see you Boss." Said the guardians as they knelt down her.

"Stand. You can now drop the formalities." Said Haru.

"Yes Boss." Said her guardians.

"Haru-nee we missed you!!" Said Ciel and Natsume.

"Hey! That is the man who used me to blackmail Haru-nee. Are you a couple already?" Said Natsume.

This made Tsuna and Haru blush.

"Just what I thought. Congratulations Haru, Sawada-san." Said Byakuya.

"Tsuna is fine." Said Tsuna.

"We better go now or we will be late." Said Zero.

"I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo, Ciel and Natsume go to the middle school division and to your classrooms. Okay?" Said Haru.

"Okay." Said all of them.

"Ciel, Fuuta since the two of you are the eldest take care of the younger ones. Okay?" Said Haru.

"Okay. See you on lunch onee-chan." Said Ciel as all of the kids went to the Middle School Division.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late." Said Haru as she grabbed Tsuna's hands and dragged him to their classroom.

"Haru really looks happy, Mukuro." Said Byakuya.

"Yeah. She is happy. Come on. Let's follow them. I don't want to be late on my first day of school." Said Mukuro as all of them followed Tsuna and Haru.

* * *

A/N: How is it? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is chapter 11. Sorry for the long time that I didn't update. Enjoy!

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

_**Bold Italic- Text messages**_

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 11

Inside the Classroom

"Where is Tsuna?" Asked Ren.

"I thought he was coming to school with his friends." Stated Tia.

"What happened to them?" Asked Grimmjow.

"Where is No-Good Tsuna? I was looking forward on seeing that Miura girl." Asked Ggio.

"Shut up Ggio."

Outside the Classroom

"Hi Mr. Haruka." Greeted Tsuna.

"Sawa—sorry I forgot that it's not your real surname. Vongola-san, are they the other new students?" Asked Mr. Haruka.

"Yep."

"Okay. I'll go first and when I give you the signal you can come in." Mr. Haruka went inside the classroom.

"Okay."

Inside the Classroom

"Class, keep quiet! We have new students." Shouted Mr. Haruka.

"You can come in now and introduce yourselves." Ordered Mr. Haruka. And with that Tsuna went inside the room with Haru followed by their guardians.

"Tsuna is that you? Why do you look different? You look cooler." Stated Tia who was shocked and confused.

"Yep. It's me and this is the real me. Sorry for lying to you. I wish that you would still be friends with me after this. Haru, do you want to go first?"

"Okay Tsu-kun. We'll go first. You okay with that, guys?" Said Haru.

"Yes Boss." Agreed her guardians.

"Okay. I'll start. Hi! My name is Haru Kuchiki. I'm the 10th Boss of the Kuchiki Family. I'm also known as Haru Miura. On my right are 4 of my guardians the 2 of them are in the Middle School Division. I'm 18yrs old."

"Byakuya Kuchiki. 20 yrs old. Storm Guardian. Older brother of Haru."

"Zero Kiryuu. 19 yrs old. Sun Guardian."

"Sunako Nakahara. 20 yrs old. Mist Guardian."

"Shiki Senri. 19 yrs old. Cloud Guardian."

"Tsu-kun, it's your turn." Said Haru.

"Okay. You all know me as Tsunayoshi Sawada but my real name is Tsunayoshi Vongola. I'm also known as the Vongola Decimo. On my left are 6 of my guardians the other one is in the Middle School Division. I'm 19 yrs old."

"Hayato Gokudera. 19 yrs old. Storm Guardian."

"Ryohei Sasagawa. 20 yrs old. Sun Guardian."

"Chrome Dokuro. 18 yrs old. Mist Guardian."

"Mukuro Rokudo. 19 yrs old. Mist Guardian. Also considered as older brother of Haru even though we are not blood-related. Tsuna will tell you later why the Vongola Family has two Mist Guardians."

"Kyoya Hibari. 19 yrs old. Cloud Guardian."

"Takeshi Yamamoto. 19 yrs old. Rain Guardian."

"We have two mist guardians because it was really meant for Mukuro unfortunately at that time he was in prison but Chrome here can communicate with Mukuro. So she was the one who fought with us while Mukuro was still in prison and sometimes Mukuro takes over Chrome when she is endangered that is why Chrome is also known as our Mist Guardian. Here are the other members of our family." Said Tsuna.

"Kyoko Sasagawa. 18 yrs old. Little sister of Ryohei."

"Hana Kurokawa. 18 yrs old. Best friend of Kyoko and girlfriend of Ryohei."

"Ken Joshima. 19 yrs old."

"Chikusa Kakimoto. 19 yrs old."

"Okay. Now I will give you free time to get to know each other. I'll leave now. Bye class." Said Mr. Haruka as he left the room.

Then Ggio walked in front and pulled Haru closer to him.

"Tsuna said he doesn't like you so you are mine now." Stated arrogantly by Ggio.

Ggio was about to kiss Haru on the lips when he was thrown away by Tsuna in hyper mode and ready to freeze Ggio anytime he tries to do that again.

"X gloves, Vongola Ring Version. I told you before never touch her. She is mine!" Said Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun you don't need to do that. I can protect myself." Said Haru.

"You bastard! How there you do that to Boss Ggio?! You are going to pay." Yelled Luna as she charged right at Tsuna. But she was thrown by Haru in hyper mode.

"X gloves, Sanders Ring Version. Never hurt anyone who is important to me." Threatened Haru who was ready to kill.

"Haru, calm down." Ordered Mukuro while trying to calm Haru down.

"Okay." As she calm down.

"Don't ever mess with our boss." Threatened by both Haru's and Tsuna's Guardians.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet some people. Come with me." Said Tsuna who was very happy.

"Ren, Tia, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. They were my friends when I was still pretending to be No-Good Tsuna."

"Hey guys are you angry at me?"

"Nope. We understand you." Answered Ren.

"Tsuna it seems that you finally noticed that the one you are in love with is Haru. Good for you. You are officially not dense anymore." Said Grimmjow while grinning.

"What?! Even you guys knew and didn't tell me!"

"You had to find it out yourself." Said Tia.

Everyone laughed at Tsuna's reaction. Then Tia suddenly stood up and went to Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Sunako.

"Uhmm.. Can you be my friends? All my friends here are boys so I really want to have girl friends." Asked Tia who was very nervous.

"Sure. It's nice to have another girl to hang out with. Just look at how many boys are around us." Answered Sunako.

"Yeah. We'll introduce you to I-pin later. She is in the Middle School division along with 4 other boys." Agreed Kyoko.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Said Chrome out of the blue.

In the Middle School Division

Outside the Classroom

"Hello. We are the new students. Are you Mrs. Juuri Kuran?" Asked I-pin.

"Yes, I am. You must be I-pin? And those boys are Ciel, Natsume and Lambo and Fuuta?" Asked Ms. Juuri.

"That's our name." Said Lambo.

"I'll go first and when I give you the signal, go inside and introduce yourselves. Okay?" As Mrs. Juuri went inside the classroom.

"Okay." Said Fuuta.

Inside the Classroom

"Class, we have new students. Please treat them nicely. You can come in now." Said Ms. Juuri as Lambo, I-pin, Ciel, Natsume and Fuuta walked in the classroom.

"Hi! My name is Lambo. 13 yrs old. Thunder Guardian of the Vongola Family."

"Yoh. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. 14 yrs old. Rain Guardian of the Kuchiki Family."

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga. 13 yrs old. Thunder Guardian of the Kuchiki Family."

"Fuuta. 14 yrs old. Part of the Vongola Family."

"My name is I-pin. I'm 13 yrs old and I'm also part of the Vongola Family. Pleased to meet you."

"Class it's free time you can get to know it each other if you like." Said Ms. Juuri as she went out of the room.

"I-pin is so cute! We will make a fan club. I'll be the president." As one random boy stood up and made some banners for I-pin's fan club.

"Oh God! This will be the same in our old school. You being chased by those crazy boys. I'll protect you from them." Stated Lambo.

"Thank you Lambo. There is a fan club for you, Fuuta-nii, Ciel-nii and Natsume too."

"This is going to be a long day." As Natsume sat on his seat.

"Let's just protect each other from those crazy fans." Suggested Fuuta.

"Yeah. Those fans can be very irritating." Ciel who was kind of irritated already.

"If we have fans most probably they have it worse." As Lambo took his seat next to I-pin.

"By 'they' you mean Haru-nee, Tsuna-nii and the others. Right?" Asked I-pin.

"Yep. I want to see them at lunch. I want to get to know you guys. The Vongola Family." Ciel who seems to be very excited.

"We want to get to know Haru-nee's Family also!" Shouted Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta at the same time.

"Then we all have the same goals. We want to get to know each others family." Said Natsume who was glaring at his fan girls.

"Let's stick together. If we split up we might be killed by these fans." Lambo who was glaring at I-pin's fan boys.

"I agree." I-pin who was very nervous.

"Then that's going to be our plan." Stated Fuuta and Ciel at the same time.

And they stuck together like they were siblings who can never be separated. As they stayed in the room they talked about each other and they became closer by the moment.

Meanwhile back to the High School Division

"Hey! No fair! You cheated Tsuna." Accused Zero.

"No. I didn't. Remember that I have super intuition and it's natural so I did not cheat." Said Tsuna.

"Those two had been playing for an hour already." Stated a bored Kyoko.

"That is so true Kyoko-chan. Tsu-kun isn't even paying attention to me." Agreed Haru who was kind of sad.

"Princess Haru don't be sad." "You can leave him already." "We will give you more attention than the attention that you get from him" Yelled Haru's fans.

"Oh God! I still have fans here. How annoying. But I'm happy that they pay attention to me unlike the person over there that is too busy to pay attention to me." Stated Haru enough for Tsuna to hear.

"I think someone's mad. Tsuna, good luck dealing with her." Stated Shiki.

"Haru, it seems that no good Tsuna is not paying enough attention to you. I can give you all the attention that you want if you come with me." Stated Ggio with an evil grin.

"Ggio.. Get away from her. She would never come with you." Growled Tsuna.

"It's not your decision to make Loser Tsuna. So Haru what is your decision?"

"Ggio.. I told you she won't come with you." Growled a very angry Tsuna who was charged at Ggio in Hyper Mode.

He was about to punch Ggio when Haru in Hyper Mode stepped in front of Ggio and stopped Tsuna. Everyone was shocked and Ggio was smirking.

"Stop. He is right. It's not your decision to make. Ggio, I'm coming with you." Stated Haru as her Hyper Mode faded away.

"But Haru.." Said Tsuna who was not in Hyper Mode anymore.

"You were not paying attention to me while he is willing to give me his full attention. I'm going with him and that is final. Come on Ggio." Ordered Haru as they made their way outside of their room._ He is jealous. I'm happy about that._ _I wonder what he'll do._

"Damn It!" Cursed Tsuna.

"You can still get her back Tsuna. She didn't break up with you, right?" Asked Yamamoto. Tsuna nodded.

"Then you still have a chance, right guys?" Everyone nodded.

"We will help you plan Tsuna." Offered Ryohei and Shiki.

Zero raised his hand. "Count me in."

"It's for my sister's happiness and for my future brother-in-law so count me in too." Stated Byakuya.

Mukuro nodded. "It's for my sister and boss so I'll help."

"You will need our help Tsuna-kun. We are girls so we know what Haru wants you to do so she will forgive you." Sunako, Chrome, Hana and Tia nodded as a sign that they agree with what Kyoko said. After that everyone agreed to help Tsuna.

"Thank you everyone." Said a very grateful and happy Tsuna. _I'm going to get you back Haru._

* * *

A/N: We have a lot of school work so I need some help. Please give me suggestions on what Tsuna will do. Pm me for your ideas. Thank you. Please Review.


	12. Note

Author's Note:

I'm really really sorry if you think that this is the next chapter.

I still haven't thought of anything that Tsuna will do to get Haru back..

Please help me..

I need your suggestions..

You can tell me your suggestion by reviewing on this story or if you want you can send me a personal message..

I'll be waiting for your suggestions..

Please read my other stories while waiting for the next chapter of this story.

--mae-chan =)


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi!! I'm back.. Sorry for the long time that I didn't update.. Something happened in my school so I had many problems that I didn't have time to concentrate in making a new chapter.. So here it is.. Enjoy..

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

_**Bold Italic- Text messages**_

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if I did Tsuna would end up with Haru..

* * *

Chapter 12

Gym Class

"Okay Class! I'm Mr. Atsushi Kotani, your gym class teacher. Today we are going to have a sparring training. What do you want? Family vs. Family or I'll be the one to choose the group?"

"Family vs. Family!!!" Shouted the whole class.

"Okay. Go to your families now. And those who don't have a family go form your own temporary family or join the other families who lack members." Instructed Mr. Kotani.

"But what about those students who are not part of the offensive group that is in the class?" Asked Hana.

"They will stand back and watch and if they want they can support the family they belong to in forming strategies etc."

"Okay sir."

"Ggio, I'll go to my family now. I'm the boss I should be with them." Said Haru.

"Okay Honey." Agreed Ggio.

"Meet you later." _Eew.. Calling me 'Honey' is so disgusting!!!! I think I'm might throw up the next time he calls me that._

Unknown to Haru, Tsuna was listening to the whole conversation with Ggio and he was now boiling with anger and jealousy.

_You Bastard! She is not your 'honey'. And she never will be. Thought Tsuna_

"Tsuna-kun please calm down." As Kyoko came near Tsuna with Yamamoto.

"I hate him. Calling Haru like that is making me so angry."

"Come on. The family is waiting for you." Stated Yamamoto.

"Class! Choose now the family that you want to battle." Yelled Mr. Kotani.

The list of the families that would be sparring with each other.

1. Vongola vs. Vega

2. Kuchiki vs. Arruruerie

And the list goes on…

"The members of the Vongola Family who would be fighting are: Tsunayoshi for the Sky match, Hayato for the Storm match, Takeshi for the Rain match, Kyoya for the Cloud match, Ryohei for the Sun match, Mukuro for the Mist match and Tia for the Thunder match." Announced Tsuna with authority noticeable on his voice.

"The members of the Vega Family who would be fighting are: Ggio for the Sky match, Reo for the Storm match, Gin for the Rain match, Genkishi for the Cloud match, Tesla for the Sun match, Aizen for the Mist, Luppi for the Thunder match." Announced Ggio with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"The members of the Kuchiki Family who would be fighting are: Haru for the Sky match, Byakuya for the Storm match, Sasame for the Rain match, Shiki for the Cloud match, Zero for the Sun match, Sunako for the Mist match, Sesshoumaru for the Thunder match." Announced Haru coldly that made the other members of the Arruruerie Family afraid of her.

"The members of the Arruruerie Family who would be fighting are: Aaroneiro for the Sky match, Luna for the Storm match, Naraku for the Rain match, Apache for the Cloud match, Sun-Sun for the Sun match, Pein for the Mist match, Light for the Thunder match." Announced Aaroneiro while having thoughts of forfeiting the match.

"Now that you all have announced your members we will start with the sparring of the Vongola Family and Vega Family. First match: Sun Match. Ryohei and Tesla please proceed to the center. Start the match!"

Ryohei ran swiftly to Tesla and punched him in the face. Tesla fell back but was able to stand up again. He tried to punch Ryohei but Ryohei was too fast for him. Ryohei was getting impatient so he used his Maximum Cannon which hit Tesla. Tesla fell down and was not able to stand up again though he is still conscious. Mr. Kotani saw that Tesla can no longer fight so Ryohei was declared winner.

"Wow! So that is the famous sun guardian of the Vongola Family. He is so powerful."

"He didn't even break a sweat."

"Vongola is really strong."

"Ryohei, are you ok?" Asked Hana.

"Of course to the EXTREME! I just really got impatient because I want to see Tsuna and that Ggio's battle."

"Next match: Storm Match. Hayato and Reo go to your position. Start!"

"I'll finish you off quickly." Shouted Reo.

"Stop talking and start attacking. I want to finish this early."

Reo was pissed with what Hayato said so his charged directly to Hayato without even looking on the floor. By the time he looked at it the bomb that Hayato set up exploded. He somehow escaped that but he was still injured. Hayato cursed when he saw that Reo was still standing up. He used his rocket bombs but Reo managed to dodge them. Reo used his weapon and tried to hit Hayato with it but Hayato dodged them. Reo was shocked because Hayato dodged his attack and Hayato took advantage of that. He used his flame arrow and it hit Reo in the chest. Reo fell and was unconscious.

"Tch. He was good but not good enough to beat me. Takeshi don't dare lose to your opponent or I'll kill you." Threatened Hayato.

"Hahahaha.. Of course I won't lose. I was trained by the famous Acrobaleno Reborn so I can't lose. He might kill me if I got beaten in a sparring with these newbies."

"Be careful Takeshi-kun." Said a worried Kyoko.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. This will only take a moment."

"Next Match: Rain Match. Takeshi and Gin. Start!"

"Please take it easy on me." Stated Takeshi.

"Don't worry. I'll defeat you immediately so you won't feel the pain." Retorted Gin.

Gin ran to Takeshi and slashed his sword but Takeshi used the 7th form, Splashing Rain to defend himself. Gin fell back but still stood and went back to his stance. Takeshi used the 1st form, Axle of Rain to attack Gin but it was blocked by Gin. They kept attacking each other until the both of them were tired. Many people thought that it would end up as a draw but the Vongola and Kuchiki Family knew that Takeshi would win. Takeshi used the 9th form, Reflective Rain to attack Gin for the last time. Gin wasn't able to avoid it so he fell and Takeshi won.

"Idiot! You said you would finish it quickly!" Yelled Hayato.

"He was quite strong but all that matters is that I won, right?"

"Takeshi's right you know." Stated Ken.

"Hmph!"

"Hahahaha. It's your turn now Tia. Good luck!"

"Next Match: Thunder Match. Tia and Luppi, please start."

"Tia. It's good that I can have a match with you again."

"Shut up bitch! You betrayed me and now you shall pay."

Tia attacked Luppi but Luppi kept on avoiding them. Luppi kicked Tia in the stomach and Tia fell back. Tia stood up again but she was hit by Luppi's punch in the face. Tia managed to pull Luppi's hair and throw her back. Tia used her sword to cut Luppi in the back. Tia was too enraged that she was blinded and forgot that this was just sparring and wasn't meant to kill anyone. Luppi was getting beaten up. Many people were starting to get scared for Luppi. One last slash of the sword and Luppi would be dead. Before that happens, Mr. Kotani announced that Tia was the winner and Grimmjow stopped Tia from killing Luppi. Tia regained her composure and calmed down.

"Oh my god! What did I just do??" Tia started crying after seeing what she had done to Luppi.

"Don't cry Tia. I know what she did to you in the past. All of us understand. Just calm down and watch the next battles. Okay?" Comforted Grimmjow.

"Ok."

"I will remind you all that this is just sparring and you should not kill your enemy. The next match would be different. It will be a combined match. Mist and Cloud Match. Kyoya and Mukuro vs. Genkishi and Aizen, begin the match!"

"I guess we should fight together. For the sake of our boss." Stated Kyoya.

"Yeah. Let's finish this quickly. I want to watch Tsuna and Ggio's battle already." Agreed Mukuro.

Mukuro used his First Realm the Realm of Hell. Kyoya moved swiftly to attack Genkishi with his tonfas. Aizen was caught in Mukuro's illusion so he didn't notice that Mukuro already attacked him with his trident and was currently bleeding. He fell to the ground and cried from the pain. When Aizen fell, Kyoya attacked Genkishi so hard that Genkishi was knocked down and was unconscious. Mukuro and Kyoya turned their backs on the enemy and returned to their comrades.

"Now that was fast." Said Ulquiorra.

"Yeah. It's like they didn't even put an effort." Agreed Ren.

"That is only normal because those two are the strongest guardians of the Vongola Family." Declared Chikusa.

"Now the last match: Sky Match. Tsunayoshi and Ggio proceed to the battlefield. Start!"

"You won't get Haru from me!" Yelled Tsuna.

"Oh really? I think I already have. Hahahaha." Ggio smirked and Tsuna frowned.

"Let's see if you can beat me." Challenged Tsuna.

"I'm sure I can."

Tsuna swallowed the Dying Will Pill and he was in Hyper Mode. "X-Gloves Vongola ring version."

Tsuna flew towards Ggio and punched him in the face. Ggio didn't have time to react because Tsuna was so fast. Ggio tried to punch Tsuna but Tsuna easily avoided it. Ggio blocked Tsuna's next punch and threw him back. Before Tsuna can stand up, Ggio kicked him in the stomach that he was thrown further. Tsuna was getting very mad. He stood up and said, "Operation X"

"Roger that, Boss. Initiating X Burner firing sequence."

"Oh Shit! He is planning to kill Ggio." Said Takeshi.

"What is that? What is Operation X?" Asked Ren.

"It is one of our boss' strong attacks. It can kill Ggio if used in full power." Explained Chrome.

"Ggio is soooo dead!" Yelled Hana.

"It's his fault for pissing off Tsuna." Stated Kyoya.

"Right Burner, soft flame, stabilizing at 150, 000 FV. Left Burner, shifting from soft to hard flame, loading Glove Crystal with flame energy. Target Locked. Flame pressure in right burner rising. 180, 000… 190, 000… 200, 000… Flame pressure in left burner rising. 180, 000… 190, 000… 200, 000… Gauge Symmetry. Standby for Launch."

"Tsuna! Don't kill him." Shouted Haru.

Tsuna snapped out from his killing state and started to lower his Flame pressure.

"Left Burner, 190, 000 FV. Right Burner, 190, 000 FV."

"X Burner."

The X Burner was fired and Ggio didn't have time to dodge it so he was hit directly. He was still alive but unconscious. Tsuna's Hyper Mode faded away and Ggio was brought to the hospital.

"The Vongola Decimo is so powerful!"

"Ggio didn't even stand a chance against him!"

"That X Burner was very powerful!"

"That wasn't in full power, Idiots!" Yelled Hayato.

"He lowered the Flame Pressure before he released the X Burner as to not kill Ggio." Explained Mukuro.

"Does that mean that the X Burner in full power is a lot powerful than that?" Inquired Grimmjow.

"Yes. It can kill millions of people with one shot." Stated Kyoya.

"But the X Burner is only one of his many attacks. So if you ask him in a fight, you are asking for a death wish to the EXTREME!" Declared Ryohei.

_Haru, why did you ask me not to kill him? Do you really care about him more than me? Thought Tsuna._

"Tsuna-kun? Why are you sad? We won so why aren't you smiling?" Asked a worried Kyoko.

"It's nothing. Just tired. Come on. Let's watch the next battle."

"The Vongola Family won flawlessly without any loss. Next Battle is between the Kuchiki Family and Arruruerie Family. First Match: Sun Match. Zero and Sun-Sun. Start."

"Zero-kun. Please take it easy on me."

"There is no way that technique will work on me. I already experienced that with my boss and it didn't end too well for me. Even thought you're a girl I won't take it easy on you."

"Damn. It didn't work. I guess I have to fight you full power."

Sun-Sun disappeared and was instantly at Zero's back. She kicked him and Zero was thrown away. Sun-Sun held three daggers and threw it at Zero. Zero managed to dodge it but he wasn't able to come near her. He saw how Haru looked at him irritated that he wasn't taking this battle seriously. After seeing Haru like that, he was terrified so he brought his bloody rose out and aimed it at Sun-Sun. He hit Sun-Sun in the arm which caused her to be injured. Sun-Sun fainted due to the impact so Zero won.

"Sorry Haru. Please don't punish me. I just wanted to see what she can do before going serious with the battle."

"Its fine Zero but next times try to analyze your enemy faster."

"Next Match: Storm Match. Byakuya and Luna. Begin."

"The moment I saw you I knew you were not nice. And I don't like you because of what you did to my sister."

"I don't care about her." Responded Luna.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." The blade that Byakuya was holding turned into sakura petals that Luna thought were harmless.

"Petals? How useless. Hahaha." Luna brought out daggers like Sun-Sun and threw it at Byakuya. Byakuya used Senbonzakura to block the daggers. Byakuya whispers, "Gokei" and the petals form a sphere around Luna attacking Luna who was inside. When the sphere collapsed Luna was already unconscious and had many cuts. Byakuya was declared the winner.

"You did a great job, Byakuya!" Shouted Sunako.

"I always do."

"Arrogant as always."

"Next Match: Rain Match. Sasame and Naraku."

"Looks like my opponent is weak." Boasted Naraku.

"Do not underestimate me." Growled Sasame.

The battle finished fast that no one was able to react. Only Haru and Tsuna were able to comprehend what happened. Sasame won leaving Naraku unconscious and defeated.

"Sasame, you always finish the job fast. It was really good that you are part of the independent assassination group of the Kuchiki Family." Haru walked in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you, boss." Replied Sasame with a smile too.

"What?! Independent Assassination Group?! I didn't know about that." Yelled Tsuna.

"It's the same group like Varia." Explained Zero.

"Oh. I guess there are still a lot to know in the Kuchiki Family." Stated Hana.

"Next Match: Cloud and Mist Match. Sunako and Shiki vs. Pein and Apache."

"Shiki, can you take care of them?" Asked Sunako

"Of course. You can just sit there and relax."

"Okay. Finish it fast or else Haru will get mad."

"I know. I don't want to be punished. It is so scary."

Sunako sat behind Shiki and Shiki attacked Pein and Apache. Pein managed to dodge Shiki's whip but Apache didn't. A mark of the Kuchiki Family appeared in Apache's arm which was hit by the whip. The first hit would only cause a poison but if you got hit the second time you will die in an instant. The poison was starting to spread on Apache's body so she was sent to the hospital already. Now, the only one left was Pein. Pein was fast that is why he was able to avoid Shiki's whip. Sunako noticed that Haru is getting impatient so she made and illusion that caused Pein to stop. This was Shiki's chance to hit Pein so he didn't waste it. The mark appeared on Pein's back and he fainted. Shiki and Sunako were declared winners.

"That took a while."

"Sorry Haru. He was so fast."

"It's fine. Next time Sunako-nee help him as soon as you see that the situation is like that."

"Ok."

"Next Match: Thunder Match. Sesshoumaru and Light."

Sesshoumaru didn't like long battles so as soon as he heard the word begin he went behind Light and swung his sword, Tokijin at Light and Light cried out in pain and was brought to the hospital to stop him from losing blood.

"Well done, Sesshoumaru."

"I hate long fights."

"So that is why the assassination group works fasts. All of you don't like long fights."

"Next Match: Sky Match. Haru and Aaroneiro."

"Well, it's my turn. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck. You can win with your eyes closed." Said Byakuya.

"I won't take it easy on you just because you are a girl." Declared Aaroneiro.

"I don't need you to do that. X-Gloves Sanders Ring Version."

Haru flew towards Aaroneiro and knock him down. Aaroneiro managed to stand up and block Haru's next attack and Haru was sent backwards but was not hurt. Haru had the same attacks that Tsuna had but she chose to use the X-Burner since she doesn't want to reveal their other attacks. "Operation X." Whispered Haru.

"Roger that, Boss. Initiating X Burner firing sequence."

"She knows the X-Burner?" Asked a shocked Hayato.

"Of course she does. We both have the same weapons and attacks." Stated Tsuna.

"Right Burner, soft flame, stabilizing at 150, 000 FV. Left Burner, shifting from soft to hard flame, loading Glove Crystal with flame energy. Target Locked. Flame pressure in right burner rising. 180, 000… Flame pressure in left burner rising. 180, 000… Gauge Symmetry. Standby for Launch."

"She also didn't use the full power." Said Mukuro.

"X Burner." The X Burner was fired and it hit Aaroneiro. He fell down and was not able to stand up but he is still conscious. Before he was brought to the hospital he said' "I was beaten by a girl and without even giving an effort. This is very embarrassing."

"The winner is the Kuchiki Family. Class you are all dismissed. Goodbye." Mr. Kotani walked out of the gym and the other students followed while talking about the battles that happened.

"I'll go visit Ggio in the hospital. You can go first to the room." Said Haru as she walked out of the gym and went to the hospital.

"She went to see that bastard!!! I hate him. I wished I just killed him there." Growled Tsuna.

"Calm down. If you killed him, Haru might get mad at you more." Stated Sunako.

"Yeah. Sunako is right." Agreed Kyoko.

"What will I do to get her back? I'm so desperate."

"Let's just go back to the class room and plan something." Suggested Tia.

Everyone nodded and Tsuna sighed and followed them.

_I won't lose you Haru especially not to that bastard. I know he just want to use you. Thought Tsuna._

In the Hospital

"Ggio, are you alright?" Asked Haru.

"No, I'm not."

"You shouldn't have said those things."

"I wanted to tell him to back off because you are mine already."

"You only made him angry. You almost got yourself killed. And I'm not yours. I know that I'm with you but I did not break up with Tsuna and I haven't agreed to be you girlfriend."

"Why don't you break up with him already and be mine?"

"You have to prove to me first that you are worthy to be my boyfriend. I need to go now. Class are about to start. See you at lunch."

"Okay. See you."

_I would never break up with Tsuna. I'm just using you Ggio to prove a point to Tsuna. And you are lucky that Tsuna listened to me when I told him not to kill you. Thought Haru._

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you are disappointed with this chapter.. I'm really not good in writing fighting parts.. Please Review..


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is chapter 13.. Enjoy..

Normal- conversation

_Italic- thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- phone conversation_

_**Bold Italic- Text messages**_

Underlined- singing

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 13

In the Classroom

"Hey guys! Have you seen Tsuna?" Asked Yamamoto.

"No." Answered Kyoya.

"I think he was really affected with what happened a while ago." Stated Sunako.

"Yeah, I think so too. Just imagine your girlfriend defending your enemy. If I were in his place maybe I'd be out of control now." Agreed Ryohei.

"I think he won't be attending this class. He can defend himself if anything happens so let him be for now. He needs to be alone now to think." After Byakuya said that everyone sat down and waited for the teacher.

In the Garden in Mafia University

Tsuna POV

"Even though this isn't the garden in the Vongola HQ it somehow helps me relax. It might be because of this Sakura Tree. It's the only Sakura Tree here and it's so beautiful just like her."

_Haru why did you protect him? Why?_

Tsuna fell asleep while thinking about reasons why Haru would protect Ggio.

In Tsuna's Dreams

"Huh? Where am I? Last thing I remember is sleeping under the Sakura tree in the Garden in Mafia University." Tsuna looked around and he saw a church in front of the tree that he was under.

"When did Mafia University had a church?"

*Wedding Bell sounds*

"A couple is having a wedding. I wonder who it is…" Tsuna waited for the couple and the guest to go out of the church but what he saw shattered his heart.

There was Haru happily wed to Ggio and Haru's family is their supporting her. She was so happy.

"No! This can't be happening! I'm the one that Haru loves not him! I should be the one there with her. I should be the one who will live forever with Haru! No… I can't accept this!" Tsuna ran towards the couple.

"Haru! Why did you marry him? You said you love me? Why?!" Shouted Tsuna.

"I LOVED you, Tsu-kun but you didn't give me the attention that I needed. Ggio gave me that. And after sometime I learned to love him just like how he loves me."

"No! I can't accept this. You are mine! I love you Haru… You are the most important and most valuable person in my life. I need you. I love you. Please come back to me."

"No. You had your chance but you wasted it. Please leave now. I don't want you to ruin my wedding day. Goodbye Sawada-san…" With that Haru left with Ggio and so did the guests.

Tsuna was crying. He recalled every moment that he had with Haru. From the moment he saved her from drowning to the moment he and Haru fought and she decided to hang out with Ggio.

"I really messed up. The girl that I love the most is now gone. And it is my entire fault. I want to go back in time and changed the things that I did. I want her. I need her. I love her."

"HARU!!!!!!" shouted Tsuna while crying.

End of Dream

Tsuna POV

"HARU!!" Tsuna woke up and he can fill hot tears on his face.

"That was just a dream. I can still do something. I won't let it end just like in my dream."

*walking sounds*

_Someone is coming. I better hide and keep quiet._

"Hmm… I thought I just heard someone shouting my name. That voice was really familiar… I even thought that it was Tsu-kun. Oh well! I might just be imagining things. This Sakura tree is relaxing. I'm late already so might as well stay here for a while." Said Haru.

_It's Haru! I really need to be careful or else she'll know that I'm behind the same tree that she is sitting under._

Haru started to sing.

When it comes to love  
I know that pain  
Comes with a territory  
I been here before  
Can't take one more  
To end like a sad love story

_Her voice is so beautiful..._

Now that you're here I'm hesitating  
Just need a little understanding  
Baby I don't wanna wonder  
How you got close to my heart  
Say you'll never leave me lonely  
Say that I'm your one and only  
Tell me baby if I let you hold me  
That I'll be safe in your arms

So baby be gentle  
Hold on don't let go  
If we fall apart  
You'll break my fragile heart  
Promise you'll always be there  
To handle it with care  
Love me from the start  
Don't break my fragile heart  
Don't break my fragile heart [x3]  
(Don't break my heart)

_I think Haru is singing this song for someone..._

It seems that we  
Were meant to be  
In love this way forever  
Give me what I need  
Now baby I see  
That you are a treasure

Gotta know you're dedicated  
To see it through you gotta be patient  
Baby I'm so glad I waited  
For you to come along  
Say you'll never leave me lonely  
Say that I'm your one and only  
Tell me baby if I let you hold me  
That I'll be safe in your arms

_I think this song is for me…_

So baby be gentle  
Hold on don't let go  
If we fall apart  
You'll break my fragile heart  
Promise you'll always be there  
To handle it with care  
Love me from the start  
Don't break my fragile heart  
Don't break my fragile heart [x3]  
(Don't break my heart)

Haru started crying but still continued singing…

After all that's said and done  
After all the rain is gone  
It feels so good to know  
You're the sun to help me grow  
After all the stars have fallen  
You'll be there to hear my calling

_I really hurt her that bad… I'm so sorry Haru…_

So baby be gentle  
Hold on don't let go  
If we fall apart  
You'll break my fragile heart  
Promise you'll always be there  
To handle it with care  
Love me from the start  
Don't break my fragile heart  
Don't break my fragile heart [x3]  
(Don't break my heart)  
Don't break my fragile heart [x3]  
(Don't break my heart)

The song ended and Haru wiped her tears.

"Well, now that I've let out my feelings I feel a lot better." Haru stood up and left.

When Haru was out of sight Tsuna came out of his hiding place and stared at the place where Haru sat down and sang her heart out.

"I promise Haru… I won't break your heart. I love you too much to do that."

"Ciaossu.."

"Reborn!" Shouted Tsuna.

"Why are you skipping your classes?"

"I just needed to think alone."

"She has a nice voice. Don't you think?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Haru… I was pertaining to Haru."

"Oh… She has a really nice voice. You were here from the start?"

"Yeah. I was about to approach you when she appeared so I waited to see what will happen."

"Thanks for waiting, Reborn."

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head after Tsuna said that.

"Why did you do that?!" Shouted Tsuna.

"Enough of this dramatic chit-chat… Go to your class now if you don't I will give you punishment later."

"Alright… I'll go now. See you later, Reborn."

With that Tsuna left to go to his classroom.

"Baka Tsuna."

"They are still so young, right Reborn?"

"You're right Bianchi."

"I hope Tsuna will do the right thing. I hate to see Haru cry. I have come to see her as a sister already."

"You have become too soft, Poison Scorpion."

"I know and it's because of them but mostly because of Haru and my brother Gokudera. You should speak for yourself too, Reborn."

"I admit that I have become soft too. I think it's because of my student. I really think they have the power to make someone soft."

"You're right. Come on. We must go now."

"Let's go."

Reborn and Bianchi went back to the Vongola HQ.

In the classroom

"The class is now finished. You may now have your lunch. Dismissed." After saying that the teacher left the classroom to eat his lunch also.

"Hi guys.."

"Tsuna!" Yelled Ren

"Where have you been?" Asked Tia.

"I went to the garden to think."

"So how are you now?" Questioned Hana.

"I'm fine."

"That is good to know. Come on let's eat lunch."

They all went to the cafeteria and met up with Lambo, Natsume, Fuuta, Ciel and I-pin.

And so lunch break begins……

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short… Please review..


	15. AN

Author's Note:

Hi everyone..

I know that it's been a long time since the last time I updated this story and I'm very sorry about that..

The next chapter for this story that I finished was deleted because of the virus in my laptop..

I hope you understand..

I would be updating this as soon as I finish rewriting the chapter..

I'm really sorry for this..

-mae-chan


End file.
